


Shattered

by StylinsonLove28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Bakery, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Bruises, Car Accidents, Character Death, Christmas, Concussions, Condoms, Crazy, Death, Depression, Domestic Violence, Erections, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fever, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hotels, Husbands, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lube, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Rape, Schizophrenia, Seizures, Self-Harm, Sex, Stuttering, Surgery, Top Louis Tomlinson, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28
Summary: Part three of a trilogy.Please read Don't hurt me Daddy and Scared to be lonely first.***WARNING! THIS BOOK CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND A SEXUAL NATURE***Harry has had a difficult life. abused and neglected by his parents, adopted by a loving family, but suffering from schizophrenia.Now aged 19, this follows his turbulent life with his girlfriend Anna.Will he have a happy ever after?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Shattered

February 1st 2013...

"Happy birthday Harry!" Everyone yelled as he walked down the stairs.

A big smile appeared on his face.

Today is Harry's 19th birthday. 

"Thanks guys!" He acknowledged. They all went into the living room so he could open his presents and cards.

He got more money than presents, as he never wanted anything. 

"Thank you so much." He whispered. He always felt emotional on these days.

He remembered how for his first 8 birthdays, he didn't even get noticed, let alone get any presents.

He tended to feel a bit sad on his birthday, so his family always made sure he felt loved.

"So....are you looking forward to your friends coming over later?" Liam asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes. It's only Anna, Olly and Nick."

Harry didn't want anyone else. The four had become really close over the past three to four years. He was still Anna's boyfriend, despite a few breakups.

His brothers' girlfriends were also invited.

Tomorrow was going to be a special day for Harry...he was moving into Anna's house. She'd been begging him to for the past year, but it was only now that he felt strong enough to leave home.

Zayn was living with his girlfriend, Gigi. They'd been together for three years now. They got engaged at Christmas, but hadn't set a date for the wedding yet.

Louis lived on his own. He moved out just before Christmas. Harry was upset that his big brother was moving out, but now that he was moving out too, he didn't feel so bad. He just hoped he could cope without him.

Niall still lived with Liam and Lucy. He was just too happy being at home. He had a girlfriend too, but was still in the early stages. He had no plans to move out for a long time yet.

***** 

That evening the mini party was going strong. For Christmas, Niall had got a karaoke machine, and was currently trying to sing along to Madonna's like a virgin.

"Oh my god. Niall is so bloody funny!" Zayn said to Gigi, who rolled her eyes.

"Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a viiiiiiiiiirgin  
With your heartbeat next to mine"

"He's certainly not a virgin!" Louis yelled over the music. Harry giggled.

"You excited about tomorrow love?" Anna asked Harry.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips before replying.

"Of course. Can't wait to get moved in. Sorry I took so long to agree. It feels like the right time now."

Anna took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, she started swaying to the music and they danced to Niall's next rendition of true blue.

"Cut the music Niall." Liam asked. The music stopped.

"I just wanted to say, thanks to everyone for coming tonight. Not only is it Harry's birthday, but he's moving out tomorrow to live with his beautiful girlfriend Anna. We're so happy they're together and wanting to build a life together. I'm sure you'll all want to join in a toast to Harry and Anna. Happy birthday Harry and good luck to both of you." Liam announced.

"To Harry and Anna!" Everyone cheered.

Harry blushed as Anna pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"Thanks everyone. Thanks for coming. Thanks for being such amazing people. I want to say how much I love my family. Mum, Dad...I can't thank you enough for taking care of me for the past eleven years. I don't know what would have happened to me if Mum hadn't been my nurse back then and hadn't kept nagging Dad to bring me home." He had tears falling down his cheeks. "Thanks Louis for being the best big brother I could wish for. You've kept me going, when I wanted to give up. Niall...thankyou for being the crazy, tactless, funny guy I know of. You cheered me up so many times. Zayn...thankyou for being the one to teach me, you looked after me so much. You'll make a great husband. I'll stop now, cos I'm gonna start sobbing like a twat. I love you all so bloody much!" He finished, his face red and damp. 

One by one everyone hugged and kissed him. Giving him and Anna their best wishes.

By 11 o'clock Harry was exhausted. 

"Hope the move goes well. Don't forget the housewarming party!" Olly said to Harry and Anna as he and Nick were leaving.

"Yeah. Don't forget my invite!" Nick added, hugging them both.

"Course we'll have one and we'd never forget you two." 

They said their goodbyes and left.

"I better be going too. Oh my god I'm so happy Harry." Anna said, hugging Him.

"So am i. I'll see you nice and early. Love you!" He said, kissing her goodnight.

Harry slumped on the sofa.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I'm knackered though. Gonna go to bed soon." He yawned, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Well... I'm staying tonight. I'll come up too." Harry smiled.

His whole family were helping with the move, so they were all staying the night. Harry felt very happy about that.

His family meant everything to him.

*****

WAKE UP LOUIS! WAKE UP LOUIS! WAKE UP LOUIS! WAKE UP LOUIS! WAKE UP LOUIS!" 

To say that Harry was overexcited was an understatement.

He'd been awake since six, thinking about the move. The day was finally here. The day he would leave the comfort of the home he'd spent the last eleven years in.

"Harry! For god sake, stop jumping on my head!" Louis laughed and pushed him off of his bed.

"Sorry Lou. I'm just so excited!" He got up off the floor and ran out of the room, virtually flying down the stairs.

It was still only 7am, and everyone else was still in bed, except for Lucy. 

She was sat at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of tea, and staring out into the garden.

It was a cold morning. It was also still dark. The move wasn't planned until around 10am.

"Mum! Think I'm a bit hyper!" Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around his Mum from behind, kissing her cheek.

He noticed it felt damp, so he quickly scooted around to face her.

"Mum? Why are you crying?" He looked at her worriedly.

Lucy wiped her cheek and tried to smile.

"Sorry love. I'm just...just being silly."

Harry took a seat next to her, and took her hand.

"Why." He asked, frowning, suddenly not feeling so hyped up.

"Our baby is all grown up and leaving home. I'm so happy for you Harry. Anna is a lovely girl, and you two make a great couple." Harry blushed.

"We'll miss having you around." She added.

"I'll miss you too. We'll visit all the time. You won't get rid of me that easily." He leant forward and kissed her cheek.

They didn't notice when Louis entered the room.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just your silly Mum being an idiot." 

"You're not silly or an idiot, Mum. You're the best Mum in the world." Harry had to wipe a tear away now.

"Come on you two. Today is meant to be a happy day." Louis said, smiling.

"Well... let's start with a full English!" Lucy said, standing up. "You gonna help Lou?"

Harry laughed. "Are you sure you want that? He'll probably end up burning the kitchen down!" 

"Oi!" Louis yelled, giving Harry a shove. "I'm getting better."

"Well, you have to now you live on your own. No Mum to help." Lucy replied, smirking.

Harry set the table set while Lucy and Louis cooked.

They called everyone else down, and sat down for breakfast.

"Louis actually cooked, without burning it!" Harry stated. Louis sighed.

"Jesus! Getting very domesticated Lou!" Niall said, stuffing half a sausage in his mouth. "Delicious."

Once breakfast had been eaten, and the washing up was done, it was time to get Harry's belongings in the van they'd hired.

He didn't have too many possessions, leaving his bed and chest of drawers behind, they weren't needed now.

"Is that everything?" Liam asked as he placed a box in the van.

Harry nodded. "Think so. Let me know if I forgot anything?" 

"Of course!" Liam replied, closing the van door.

*****

A few minutes later, they arrived at Anna's house, now Harry and Anna's house.

Liam parked the van in the driveway, as Lucy pulled up in their car next to them.

"Hey guys!" Anna yelled as she opened her front door, running out to hug Harry.

"Anna! How are you love?" Lucy asked.

"So happy and excited." She replied hugging Lucy.

"Bet you're not as excited as Harry." Louis said. "He woke me up at six jumping on my head, shouting!" He laughed, Harry blushed.

"I was wasn't that bad!" Harry said.

Louis laughed. "Yeah, right!"

They started unloading the van, taking his things into the house and up the stairs.

"I thought we could put all Harry's stuff in here." Anna said opening a door to a spare bedroom. "Just for now, while he sorts through everything."

Harry nodded, and put down a box.

Anna went to make some tea, while the family continued to bring everything inside.

Once the car and van were empty and all his belongings were in the room, they all sat in the living room.

The walls were a pale pink, with a featured wall of bright flowers. The mantle piece was white, newly painted, photos of Anna's patents at either end. A few candles were scattered here and there.

There were two sofas, a three seater and a two seater, both a creamy colour.

A black flowery rug sat in front of the fireplace. A wide-screen TV set sat in the corner of the room. 

It was a lovely room, all cosy feeling.

"So when do you think you'll have the housewarming party?" Zayn asked, he loved parties.

"Uh? Oh I think we'll get Harry settled in first, so won't be this week." Anna replied.

"Remember if you need anything or any help, we're only a phone call away!" Lucy said, smiling at Harry, who nodded.

"Well...we better let you get settled." Liam said, standing up.

"Oh god...I hate goodbyes!" Lucy cried.

"Mum... you'll see me again. I'm not leaving you for good!" Harry said.

She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back, more to comfort her than him. She kissed his cheeks a few times, not wanting to let him go.

She did though, eventually.

"Good luck son. We're so proud of you." Liam added, hugging him too.

"Stay in touch, ok? Miss you already!" Niall smiled, fist bumping him.

"Yeah. Don't forget us!" Zayn added, giving him a bro hug.

Finally, Louis stepped forward.

"You take care. Text me all the time ok. And if you ever need me for anything, you know what to do." He whispered in Harry's ear as he gave him the biggest hug he's ever given.

By the time they'd all said their goodbyes, Harry was sobbing. "Go! Get out of here! Give us some peace now!" Harry said, smiling, shooing them out of the door, giggling.

"Bye Anna. Take care of him!" Lucy said, waving as she got in her car. They all got in the vehicles, and drove home, horns beeping as they left.

Harry and Anna went back inside and closed the front door.

They both slumped on one of the sofas, and Anna wrapped an arm across Harry's stomach.

"Home sweet home." She said. "I love you Harry." 

"I love you too Anna." 

*****

So...I thought the spare room could be for you, if you ever need some space. Is that ok?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that would be good. I don't want to disturb you if I'm having a bad day. But...I don't think I will, now I have you." He smiled.

Anna smiled back as they started emptying the boxes.

Harry put all his books on a bookshelf in the corner. He placed his guitar in the other corner. He got it for Christmas, and was just learning how to play, with Niall's help. 

It took a couple of hours to get everything put away.

"You can put some photos in the living room." Anna said, as Harry got out a few pictures out of the final box. 

"Thanks." He replied. "That's the lot then."

They stood up and walked downstairs, where Anna took the photos and placed them in various places. Harry smiled.

By now, it was 6pm and they were both hungry.

"How about a takeaway? What do you fancy?" Anna asked.

"Umm...Chinese?" He replied, his stomach rumbling.

She went to the kitchen, and came back a minute later with a takeaway menu. "Here...have a look, I know what I want " Harry took the menu and had a quick look.

"I'll have...chicken chow mein please." 

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes, that's fine. Shall I go and get it?"

"No. I'll phone it through and get it delivered." Anna said as she got her phone.

*****

Forty minutes later they were sat on the sofa eating. Anna had ordered what Harry asked for, but added some spring rolls and prawn crackers too. She had a Chinese chicken curry.

"This is delicious." Harry said as he ate a spring roll. I'm more hungry than I thought I was." 

Anna smiled. "Yes, it's the best takeaway in town. You not had one before?" 

"Not from there. Usually had one from the other side of town. This is much better though."

"Can't believe you're finally here Harry. You take a lot of persuading." Anna laughed. "Didn't think you'd ever agree to move in."

"Sorry. I'm here now!" Harry said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You know, I'm bloody knackered." Harry said, yawning.

"Well...how about we take a bath and go to bed?" Anna smirked. "The Bath is big enough for two." 

Harry grinned. "What are we waiting for? I'll go and run it." He jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Anna laughed as she picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

She entered the bathroom, smiling as she saw Harry bent over the bath, frothing up the bubbles.

She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him jump.

"Jesus Anna, you scared me!" He yelped,turning around to face her.

"Sorry babe." She pulled him down to kiss him.

As they kissed, Anna pulled Harry's t shirt over his head.

Harry removed Anna's too. He fumbled around and undid her bra with shaky hands.

It fell to the floor and Harry touched her breasts, groaning.

Anna sighed as she broke the kiss, pulling down his sweatpants. He kicked them off, and yanked his boxers down. He grabbed at Anna's panties and ripped them off, making her pant harder.

"Oh fuck Harry!" She moaned.

She leant over and turned the bath taps off. Then grabbed his hand pulling him into the bedroom.

"Bath after!" She panted as they laid on the bed.

Anna laid on her back, legs spread, and pulled Harry down on top of her.

"Fuck me Harry. Make me scream!" Her eyes were wide, pupils blown. 

He didn't need to be told twice.

His hand reached between her legs, she was so wet already. She groaned as his fingers rubbed her clit.

"Fuck yes, baby fuck me now!"

Harry reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom.

He was already hard. He opened the packet and rolled the condom on. 

He placed his cock against her hole and pushed in slowly.

"Jesus Christ Harry! Oh my god yes!"

Harry thrust inside her. 

"Fast Harry, fuck me hard. Make me scream!"

Harry did what she asked and started moving quickly.

The room was filled with the sound of panting, moans and groans. 

"Fuck. Anna. Fuck. Yes."

Harry felt dizzy as he was panting so much. He could feel his orgasm building up, getting closer.

Anna beat him to it, she screamed "OH FUCK HARRY YES YES YES!" as she shook, her orgasm sweeping right through her body.

She grabbed at Harry's back, making him thrust harder into her.

And with a few more movements, he came hard.

"OH FUCK YES!"

He filled the condom, his body still shaking as he came down from his high.

He nearly collapsed on top of Anna, he was exhausted.

He pulled out and took the condom off, tying it up and wrapped it in some tissue.

He fell next to Anna.

"Jesus Harry!" Anna giggled as she put her arm across his chest.

Harry smiled. "Think we need that bath now." 

Anna burst out laughing. Harry thought that was the best sound in the world right now.

He truly loved her.

*****

Two weeks later....

Valentine's Day had arrived and Harry was planning on taking Anna out tonight.

"So...where are you taking me?" Anna whispered in Harry's ear. "I've been looking forward to this all day." 

"I thought that nice little Italian on the high street? Is that ok?" 

"Yeah. It's got good reviews. I'm gonna go get ready. Could you unload the washing machine for me?" 

Harry nodded, as Anna went upstairs. Harry had put the washing on a couple of hours ago. He'd never put his own washing on before.

He opened the door, placing the basket under it and started pulling the clothes out.

To his surprise, some of it had turned a pale shade of pink.

"Fuck!" He said to himself. "What happened?" He panicked a bit.

He pulled out the pink items and put them in a plastic bag, he took it up to the spare room and hid it in the wardrobe. 

Back on the kitchen, he took the basket and put the clothes on the clothes airer.

Anna came down a bit later. 

"I'm ready, you better hurry or they'll give our table away." She said. Harry smiled and went upstairs.

He had a shower and shave, got dressed and went back down.

Anna was waiting by the door. "Ready to go babe?"

"Yep."

They locked up the house, and Harry drove them to the restaurant.

They were sat at a table near the back. Candles were on the table, along with a single red rose.

"Thanks Harry. I love you so much."

Harry smiled and reached over, taking her hand and kissing it. "I love you too. You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled.

They ate their meal, making small talk. Harry wasn't very talkative though, which concerned Anna.

"Babe...is everything alright? You're very quiet." She asked.

"Oh...yes...just a bit tired. I'm fine, really." He replied. 

"Ok. You will tell me if anything bothers you. I don't want you to ever keep anything from me." 

"I promise." Harry said as they did a pinkie promise, making them both giggle.

After dessert, Harry paid and they headed back home.

They went to bed early, after they made love.

*****

The next day...

"Harry! Have you seen my blouses? Didn't you wash them? I can't find them!" Anna shouted.

Harry was in the bathroom, worrying. It was her blouses that he accidentally dyed pink. 

Anna now worked as a receptionist in the local.doctors surgery.

"Shit!" He mumbled to himself.

"HARRY! HELP ME FIND THEM!" She yelled, sounding irate.

He heard her coming up the stairs and the bathroom door opened.

"Didn't you hear me? Did you wash my blouses? I can't find any of them." 

"Umm..."

"Harry?"

"I kind of dyed them pink." He whispered.

"You did what?"

"I...I didn't see my red t shirt and it went on with the white stuff. I'm s-sorry."

"All of my blouses?"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you check? What am I gonna do now? I have to wear a white blouse to work! Fucking hell Harry!" She lost her temper.

She pulled her hand back and swung it, slapping Harry hard across his cheek.

Harry gasped and held his cheek, a tear escaping from his eye. He was frozen to the spot. Scared she would hit him again, but she just turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"ARGH! FUCKING IDIOT!" he heard her screaming as she went downstairs. He heard the front door slam and the car engine start up.

Harry stood in shock. He turned to face the mirror and dropped his hand.

There was a big angry red mark across his cheek.

More tears fell from his eyes. 

He splashed cold water on his cheek, which made it sting more.

He was due into work in half an hour. How was he going to explain this?

*****

"There you are! You're a bit late Harry. You ok?" Olly asked as he wiped down a dirty table.

"Y-yeah sorry I... I couldn't find my shoes." He lied as he walked past to the staffroom.

He put his apron on and went back out the front.

"Shit... Harry! What happened?" Olly said looking at Harry's now bruised face.

"Umm...I walked into a door. It's fine. I'm fine. It doesn't h-hurt." 

Olly didn't believe him. He'd always been protective over Harry, thinking of him as a little brother. They'd grown very close over the years.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes!" He replied and went to serve a customer.

Olly definitely thought he was lying. But why? And what really did happen?

*****

At 6pm, Harry was back home, cooking dinner.

Anna walked in and hung her coat up, taking her shoes off.

"What a day! Bloody busy non stop. I'm off for a bath." She didn't even acknowledge Harry, or even apologise for what happened earlier. He sighed as he put some rice on to boil. 

*****

"How was your day?" Anna asked as she ate the curry Harry spent ages cooking.

"B-busy."

"That's good. Least if you're busy you won't lose your job."

What did she mean by that?

"W-why did you hit m-me?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Why did you h-hit me?" 

"You ruined my blouses Harry, I had to buy more on my way to work!"

"It hurt!"

"It wasn't that hard! Don't be a wimp!" 

Harry got up and ran upstairs, going into the spare room. He was pleased he had that room now. His own little space.

He fell asleep, crying.

*****

Harry woke up in the spare room the next morning.

He had set his alarm earlier than normal. 

He got up, showered quickly, got dressed and left the house, without having breakfast.

He just wanted to get out before Anna woke up.

As he walked into town, it started to rain. Harry huffed.

He made it to the bakery, seeing it wasn't open yet, he'd forgotten that Nick wouldn't be there yet.

He decided to sit in the bus shelter until he turned up.

He shivered as he waited. The bus shelter didn't really shelter him from the cold or rain. 

After a half an hour wait, a bus pulled up and Olly got off.

He was surprised to see him before Nick arrived.

"Harry? Why are you sitting there?" Olly said, concerned for his friend.

"I... I was waiting for Nick. Why are you here so early?"

"Nick called in sick, asked me to open up. Come on you look frozen, let's get inside." Olly said as Harry stood up to follow him.

He opened up the door and switched the lights on. Harry went and turned the heating on and headed to the staff room.

Olly followed.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry froze as he hung his coat up.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong!" He replied, hanks shaking.

"Harry... I've known you long enough now. I know when something's bothering you. Please talk to me."

"Honestly Olly. I'm fine. I'd tell you if something was wrong. Ok?"

Olly sighed and went out the front, leaving Harry to calm down.

*****

Harry finished work at 6. He didn't want to go home straight away, so he wandered around town for a while.

He had all day to think. It was his fault Anna hit him. He ruined her blouses, he deserved it.

He stopped at the supermarket and bought some chocolates and a bunch of flowers. 

It wasn't much, but at least it was an apology.

When he got home, Anna's car was in the driveway.

He stood at the the door and took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. He put his key in the lock and opened the door.

He was greeted by the smell of chicken. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten all day.

"Harry?" Anna called from the kitchen. "You're late. Where have you been?"

She appeared in the hall and saw Harry, she smiled when she saw the flowers and chocolates.

"Oh babe...for me?" She walked to him and took the gifts, sniffing the flowers. "What did I do to deserve these?" She placed a kiss on his lips and turned back to the kitchen to find a vase.

"Umm... I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sorry? What for?"

"For ruining your blouses...I....I didn't mean to...I didn't see the t shirt... I'm so sorry...please forgive me?" 

Anna put the gifts down on the table and walked back to Harry.

"It's ok. I forgive you." She said as she touched his cheek. Harry flinched, his cheek was still very sore.

"How about we say no more about it? Just...leave the washing to me yeah?" She smiled.

Harry nodded. Anna went back to tending to her flowers.

Harry went upstairs to get changed, then sat on their bed.

Why didn't she say sorry for hitting him? For her overreacting? He was confused. 

*****

"Alright Harry?" Louis asked. He phoned him, as he'd not spoken for a couple of days, which is unusual.

"Yeah, sorry been busy."

"What you been up to then?"

"Work is busy, ya know? It's all good though. How are you?"

"I'm great. Was gonna pop over tomorrow if that's ok? Have a proper chat?" 

Harry was worried.

"Err... I'm a bit busy. Maybe next week?" Harry still had the bruise on his cheek. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to start asking questions.

"You sure you're ok Harry?" Louis asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes Louis I said I'm fine! I have to go now. Speak soon. Bye!" Harry hung up the phone.

*****

Unky Hawwy! Unky Hawwy!" 

Harry looked up from the table he was clearing at the bakery, to see his nephew, Sam, running towards him, with a cheeky grin on his cute little face.

"Hey Sam! What are you doing here?" Harry said as he picked up his 3 year old nephew.

Gemma closed the shop door, smiling. "Hope you don't mind us popping in? Sam's been wanting to see you for ages." She kissed Harry's cheek.

It was a few days after Anna hit him, his bruise had all but gone, he'd hidden it with a tiny bit of Anna's make up. Gemma didn't notice, if she did she didn't say anything.

"Course I don't mind. Nice to see you both. You ok Gem? How's bump?" He asked patting Gemma's pregnancy bump. She was seven months gone. Harry was looking forward to meeting his new niece or nephew.

"We're both fine thanks. How are you doing?" She sat on a chair, Sam sat next to her.

"Yeah. I'm really good. Bit weird not having the family around all the time, but I love living with Anna." 

"That's great. So happy everything is going well for you both. So...I was wondering...would you both like to come over for dinner sometime?" 

"Umm.. I'll ask Anna. When were you thinking of?"

"Probably next week. Roman is away this week. Let me know yeah?"

"Sure. Thanks Gem." 

*****

"Dinner? I guess that would be ok." Anna said, unenthusiastically. " I'll need to check my diary though." 

"Ok." He simply replied. Quite honestly, he didn't really care if she wanted to go or not. Harry would go and that's that!

*****

The following Friday night, Harry and Anna arrived at Gemma and Roman's house.

"Hey...so happy you could make it...come in." Roman said as he opened their front door, showing the couple inside.

They took off their coats and went into the kitchen.

"Harry! Anna! Lovely to see you both." Gemma said, a huge smile on her pretty face.

Harry hugged his sister, and shook Roman's hand. Anna hugged them both.

"Hi guys!" 

Harry turned around to see Louis at the door.

"Didn't know you were coming too Lou?" Harry said, a bit shocked, but extremely happy to see his brother.

They hugged. Harry missed Louis lots. 

"Gem invited me cos I haven't seen you both for a while and I am a sad, lonely man." He laughed.

After dinner, Anna and Gemma caught up on the gossip, while the guys sat on the sofa, drinking beer and watching football.

"So...not long til baby comes?" Anna asked.

Gemma stroked her belly, smiling. "Two months. Can't wait now, getting a bit uncomfortable. Just hope this one isn't as big. I tell ya...it was like giving birth to an elephant!" They both laughed. 

"Do you two think you'll have kids?" Gemma asked.

"We've not really talked about it. I'd love to be a Mum, just worried, you know, with Harry's mental health, and all the meds he takes, if it would affect us conceiving or if it would pass on to a baby."

"Maybe that's something you need to discuss with your doctor, when you feel the time is right." Gemma replied. "I think you'd make great parents. You see how Harry is with Sam." 

Anna smiled, and looked towards Harry, who was laughing with his brother and brother in law.

"How's things going Harry? Settled in ok?" Roman asked. He was a year younger than Gemma, they'd met at college, and were inseparable.

"Yeah, everything is great. It's so quiet though, with just us two, but I love it."

Louis smiled. "That's good. I must find myself someone to settle down with, but the one I want is taken, so I guess I have to keep looking."

"You have someone you like? You never said! Who is she?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Who said it was a she?" He whispered so the girls didn't hear. Harry and Roman both gasped. Neither of them even thought that Louis could be gay or bisexual, not that there's anything wrong with that. He'd never really spoken about his sexuality before.

"You...you fancy a man?" Harry whispered back, trying not to look too shocked.

"Well...I didn't say that either." He smirked. He could see the confusion on Harry's face.

"Come on tell us!" Roman said poking Louis' ribs.

"No. Not yet. Plus there's no point if he's taken! Shit!" He realised what he said.

Yes... Louis was in love with a man. Yes, that man was taken. It made him sad, but he knew the man in question was happy, he didn't want to ruin that. So he would just keep his distance.

That was going to be so difficult.

*****

April 2nd.....

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after Sam?" Gemma asked. "I know it's your day off, but he was begging to see you."

Harry smiled. He loved looking after his nephew. 

"Course I don't mind." He said, picking up the little boy who immediately started playing with Harry's hair. "We'll have a great time, won't we?" Sam giggled.

"Oh thanks Harry. We shouldn't be too long. The midwife appointment is at 11, then we'll be straight back."

"Why don't you go for lunch or something after? I don't mind having him for a few hours." He offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I can take him to the park if that's ok. Just let me know when you're on the way back." 

Gemma hugged Harry and Sam. "You're an angel Harry. Thank you so much. See you later. Be a good boy Sam!" She waved and walked back to the car.

Sam and Harry waved back and walked indoors.

Harry put Sam down and went to the kitchen. 

"Right young man...would you like a biscuit?" 

Sam giggled and clapped his hands. "Yes please unky Hawwy."

Harry cooed at Sam's adorableness. He sat Sam on the counter and pulled out the biscuit box. "You choose..." 

Sam looked at the selection and picked out a chocolate hobnob. "Thank you unky Hawwy." He said before nibbling at the biscuit.

"You're welcome." He picked Sam up and took him to the living room.

"So...shall we go to the park now, or watch some TV first?" 

Sam looked up at Harry. "Park please." He replied, his fingers now covered in chocolate.

"Ok...think we need to wash your hands first. You better go for a wee too." 

Sam nodded and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He used the toilet then Harry helped him wash his hands.

Once they were at the front door, they put their coats on and Harry got his keys.

*****

They arrived at the park ten minutes later. It was quiet, only a couple of other people were there with their children.

Harry pushed Sam on a swing. It reminded him of when Louis taught him how to swing. He smiled.

Sam was too young to learn how to do it himself, but he'd love to teach him when he's older.

Next, Harry sat Sam on his lap as they went down the slide together. "Wheeee..." They both yelled as they went down.

"Again! Again!" Sam squealed, making Harry laugh.

They went down the slide ten times. Each time they giggled, until Harry was crying with laughter. "Enough Sam! I'm tired." He laughed.

"Me too." Sam yawned, rubbing his eyes."

"Shall we go home then?" Sam nodded.

Harry carried Sam back to his house. By the time they got there, Sam was asleep in his arms.

They went inside and Harry carefully laid Sam on the sofa, placing a blanket gently over him.

While Sam slept, Harry made sandwiches for lunch for when Sam woke up. Then made himself a cup of tea.

At noon, Harry's phone rang. He picked it up and saw Roman's name on the screen.

"Hi Ro... everything alright?" He asked.

"Harry! Oh Harry!" He sounded panicked. "Gem has gone into labour!"

"What? Oh my god. Are you at the hospital?"

"Yes, she's on the labour ward now. Her waters broke when she was with the midwife. Could you keep Sam with you? I hate to ask."

"It's no problem. Keep me updated please. Tell her I love her. Good luck!" Harry was trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Sam up.

"Will do. Thank you so much Harry. I better get back to her. Bye." 

Roman hung up.

Harry was excited. He was going to be an uncle again. He wondered how it must feel when your own wife or girlfriend goes into labour, because right now he feels elated.

He heard Sam moving. He sat next to him.

"Hey Sam. I have some news." He smiled. "Mummy is in hospital. She's having the baby today. Isn't that exciting?" 

Sam's eyes lit up. He had been so happy since he found out he was going to be a big brother. He jumped up and wrapped his little arms around Harry's neck.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Baby coming. Me be big bruvva!" He giggled.

"Yes, love. You're going to be the best big brother. Now listen... Daddy wants you to stay with me and Auntie Anna until he can pick you up. Is that ok with you?"

Sam kissed Harry's cheek. "Yes! Sleepover!" 

"Maybe... we'll see what time Mummy has the baby." He hugged the little boy. He loved Sam so much.

*****

There'd been no news all afternoon. Harry wasn't too worried as Gemma had a very long labour with Sam.

He was making dinner. Sam decided he wanted fish fingers, chips and baked beans, so Harry thought he'd make the same for himself.

He put on a shepherd's pie and vegetables for Anna. She was due home from work soon. 

They sat, and ate, and laughed.

The front door then opened.

Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Oh...hello Sam." She said, glaring at Harry. Harry had totally forgotten to say that Sam would be staying.

"Can I have a word Harry?" She said, without getting a reply, she turned her back to him and went into the living room.

"You finish your drink and stay here Sam, I'll be back in a minute." Harry said, patting the boys head and going to where Anna was waiting for him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" she screamed in his face.

*****

"G-Gems having the baby. Roman asked if he could stay here til he can get him. I... I'm sorry, I meant to t-tell you."

"TELL ME? DON'T YOU MEAN ASK ME? ARGH! I'VE BEEN AT WORK ALL DAY AND I COME HOME TO A BLOODY KID IN MY HOUSE!"

"P-Please don't shout. You'll scare him!" Harry whispered.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE HARRY! OH MY GOD YOU REALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME DO YOU?"

"I... I'm sorry." He was shaking, scared of her shouting.

"OH JUST FUCK OFF! JESUS CHRIST!" she yelled as she stormed off upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Harry leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down. He wiped some tears off his cheek. He didn't even realise he'd been crying.

Once he composed himself, he walked back to the kitchen.

Sam was sat in the same spot, his head resting on his folded arms on the table.

"Sam?" He said quietly as he touched the boys back.

He heard a sniff. 

"Sam... I'm sorry. Come here." He gently picked up the crying boy and sat down, Sam on his lap. They cuddled. "She's just tired. She didn't mean to be horrible."

He felt Sam nod against his chest.

"How about we go up to my room and watch a film?" 

"Yeah!" Sam said sitting up on Harry's lap. 

Harry saw he had been crying. That made Harry sad, and angry. Angry at Anna for upsetting the most adorable little boy. He didn't deserve that. It was Harry's fault that she got mad. He should've told her.

*****

Harry and Sam were laying on his bed watching finding Nemo again. It had always been a favourite of Harry's and he'd passed that love down to Sam.

"You ok love?" Harry asked him as they snuggled up together.

"When is Mummy and Daddy coming to get me?" He asked.

Harry's heart sank.

"Are you missing them!"

Sam nodded and started crying again.

"Hey. It's ok. Don't cry. Looks like you'll be staying here tonight. I'm sure you can see them tomorrow though."

"Am I a bruvva yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I bet you will be by the time you next wake up."

"Really. Can I go sleep now?" 

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Harry smiled. "Let's go get cleaned up first eh?" 

*****

Sam had been asleep for an hour. It was only 9pm, Harry wasn't tired. He was still wound up about Anna's reaction earlier.

He decided he needed to sort this out, so he could actually sleep without more worry.

He got up and walked to their bedroom. He heard music coming from inside. He lifted a hand and knocked lightly.

Anna opened the door. "What do you want?" 

Harry thought she might have calmed down by now, but obviously not.

"Can I come in?" He said, quietly.

Anna stepped back and he walked in.

"Well?" She said, crossing her arms.

Harry sat down on the bed. "Why did you shout? You scared Sam." 

Anna laughed. "Jesus Harry. What would you do if you had a hard day at work, came home to find a kid is staying the night without you knowing about it!"

"I wouldn't go nuts and scream at my girlfriend!" He snapped.

"I think I had every right to go nuts!"

Harry stood up.

"Gemma was in labour, what was I supposed to do? Roman's family live too far away and I'm all Gem has! Should I take him home and leave him alone?" He could feel his heart racing through anger.

"He's not our responsibility!"

"You bitch Anna. You're heartless!" 

Anna had enough. She slapped his face and pushed him, punching his arms and chest. Harry put his arms up to protect himself, but she carried on, and on. 

Slap, punch, kick.

One final push, Harry lost his footing and fell, his head smacking against the corner of the beside table.

He was still.

Unconscious.

"Fuck!" Anna panted. 

She ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs. She grabbed her car keys, and coat, put her shoes on and left the house. She got in her car and drove off to who knows where.

Harry was laying on the bedroom floor. 

Sam was asleep. Thank god he slept through the attack.

*****

Unky Hawwy! Unky Hawwy!" Sam cried, shoving Harry who was still on the floor in his room.

Harry groaned, and opened his eyes. He saw a scared looking Sam sat next to him, crying.

"S-Sam."

"Unky Hawwy. Me thirsty." Sam had no idea that Harry had just been beaten by his girlfriend.

"Uh. Yeah. Ok." He moaned as he tried to pick himself up.

He was in so much pain. Apart from a red mark on his face from the slap Anna gave him, his other injuries were mainly to his chest and back.

After a few minutes and quite a struggle, Harry was standing.

He found it difficult to catch his breath, sure he had broken some ribs.

"Wait here... I'll get you water." He managed to say, as he started walking very slowly towards the stairs.

He only made it down the first two steps when he was overcome by dizziness. Before he could do anything else, he passed out and ended up at the bottom of the stairs.

Sam heard the noise of Harry falling and ran out of the room.

He panicked when he saw his uncle laying in an uncomfortable position at the bottom. 

He ran to the spare room finding Harry's phone, grabbed it and walked slowly down to him.

He shoved him, but got no response. He was scared and crying. He remembered Harry telling him if there was an emergency to call 999.

"Emergency which service do you require?" A lady's voice asked.

"My unky is hurt." Sam cried.

"Ok love. Can you tell me, is your uncle breathing?"

"I don't know. He fell downstairs. Help me please." 

"What's your name love?" The lady asked.

"Sam."

"Ok Sam. My name is Jo. There's an ambulance on it's way. Try not to panic. When you hear them at the door, you let them in."

"Uh...ok. I can't wake him up." He whimpered.

"Is there anyone else at home?"

"No. Mummy in ospital having baby. I'm gonna be a big bruvva!" He said proudly.

"What about an Auntie?" 

"I don't know where she is. I'm scared."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Sam ran and opened it, letting two paramedics inside.

"The doctor's here now." Sam said to Jo.

"Ok honey. Well done for calling and looking after your uncle. You take care bye bye." She said.

"Bye bye Jo." He replied and hung up the phone.

The paramedics were checking Harry over. He was put on a stretcher and carried out to the ambulance. Sam sat in a seat next to Harry.

"Is he dead?" He said wiping his runny nose.

"No sweetheart. He's not. He's a bit poorly though."

*****

At the hospital, Harry was taken to A&E. A social worker had been called to take care of Sam until they could get hold of his parents.

"Sam...you said your Mummy was having a baby?"

"Yes. I'm gonna be a big bruvva." He yawned. It was now 4am, he was tired.

"Do you know what Mummy and daddy's names are? What's your last name?" The social worker, James asked.

"Mummy Gemma, Daddy is Roman, it's a funny name." He giggled. "My last name is Kemp."

"Good boy. Well done for remembering that. Thank you. We're going to see if they're in this hospital ok?" Sam smiled.

A nurse took down the information and left the room.

*****

Meanwhile... Harry had just woken up.

He was confused. He glanced around the room. He was in hospital.

He groaned as he tried to move. His head was killing him.

"Hey Harry. Take it easy. You've got a nasty head injury.

Harry lifted a hand and felt a massive bump and cut on his forehead. That's why he had a headache from hell.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"You fell down stairs in your home. You're nephew found you. He's a right little hero." The nurse replied, checking his obs.

"Is he ok? He's not hurt?" He panicked.

"No. He's fine, just very tired. We're trying to find his parents. Do you know which hospital they went to?"

"I... I can't remember. Sorry. My head hurts." He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I'll get you some painkillers."

"Thank you." He rested his head back on the pillow. 

"Here you go. You got some quite nasty bruises from your fall. You have two broken ribs, so you need a few days bed rest." She explained, handing him some pills.

Realisation hit him...hard.

He remembered how Anna beat him. She didn't throw him down the stairs though, she wasn't that strong. How could he let her beat him. He was bigger and stronger, but he just stood there and let her beat him up. Did she hit his head with something? He let tears fall from his eyes.

"Do you have my phone?" He asked.

"Yes your nephew used it to call the ambulance. Here you go." She handed Harry the phone and switched it on.

He saw his lockscreen. It was a photo of the whole family all smiling. 

He opened up his contact list and scrolled down to a name.

He tapped on the name and heard it ring.

It rang a few times before he heard a familiar voice, sounding very sleepy.

"Harry? It's 4.30! Are you ok?" He worried.

Harry started crying.

"Lou.... I'm in hospital. Please...can you come?" He struggled to speak.

"Hospital? What happened?"

"Please...just...I need you!" He sobbed.

"Ok. I'm on my way." He hung up, scrambling to get out of bed and get dressed. He was out the door in two minutes, he jumped into his car, and put his foot down.

He arrived at the hospital and found Harry's room. He walked in and saw his little brother, laying in bed.

"Harry....what the fuck happened?"

*****

"I fell down the stairs." Harry sniffed. Louis sat next to him and held his hand.

"Try to calm down love. How did you fall?" 

"I.. I think I tripped on something. Sam found me and called an ambulance. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't there." He sobbed.

"Harry.... where's Anna? Wasn't she with you?"

Harry's heart was pounding. He couldn't tell Louis the truth. He wouldn't believe him. He loves Anna.

"She...she went to see her Mum. She's not well." He lied.

"Did you call her? Shall I do it?" Louis asked.

"I called before I called you. Her Mum's really bad, she can't come right back yet." He wiped a tear.

"Oh. Ok. She shouldn't have left you home alone with Sam though."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I can take care of him on my own!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry. I know. Do you know if the baby is here yet?" Louis asked trying to change the subject.

"I haven't heard anything. Ro said he'd let me know. They're trying to find them. Social workers have Sam. He'll be scared."

"Shit. Poor kid."

The painkillers were making Harry feel tired now, and he soon fell asleep. Louis stayed by his side.

He would phone Roman, Lucy and Anna in a couple of hours. It was still way too early to disturb anyone. 

Louis had just nodded off when Harry's phone rang. He jumped and grabbed it, seeing it was Roman.

He answered it. "Roman! It's Louis."

"Louis? Is everything ok?" Roman asked, sounding concerned.

"Harry's in hospital." He whispered, trying not to wake Harry. "He fell down the stairs at home. Sam called 999."

"Shit is he ok? And Sam?" 

"Harry's got broken ribs and a lot of bruising. Sorry but they had to call social services to look after Sam, as nobody knew where you were." Louis explained.

"I told Harry which hospital it was. Did he forget?" 

"He has concussion. Has a massive cut on his head. He must've forgotten. Has the baby arrived?" 

"Yes.... it's a girl! Gemma is fine, just exhausted, she's sleeping."

"Aww... congratulations to you both."

"Thanks Lou. Do you know where Sam is? They're not gonna take him away from us?"

"Oh god no. I think it was just cos there was only Harry looking after him, so..."

"Wait...he was alone with him? Where's Anna?"

"Harry said her Mum is really ill, she's gone to look after her."

"Oh right. Could you do me a favour and try and find out where he is and make sure he's ok please?"

"Of course. I'll call you if I find anything out. Take care, both of you."

"Thanks. Tell Harry I hope he's better soon, and not to worry."

Louis ended the call.

At 8am Louis went looking for Sam. He went to reception and asked the receptionist. He was asked to wait while she got the social worker.

He sat down in an office.

"So your brother is Sam's uncle?" 

"Yes. I got in contact with Sam's Dad. He's desperate to know that Sam is ok."

"He's fine. He's been taken to a home, he's being well looked after."

"Thank god. His Mum just gave birth. When can he go back to them?" Louis asked, feeling relieved.

"As soon as the father comes here we can hand him back. We can see he's a happy, well looked after little boy. This was just an unfortunate accident."

"Thank you so much. I'll call his Dad now." He got his phone out and called Roman, who was so happy.

*****

"Harry love. Are you ok?" Lucy asked as she entered Harry's room with Liam.

"I'm ok. Just got a bad headache and my ribs hurt. Doctor said I can go home soon." He said sadly.

"You sure you're ok? Everything is ok at home?" 

"Yes. Oh yes everything is great Mum. Be glad when Anna comes home, just hope her Mum gets better soon." He was getting too good at lying.

"You shouldn't stay home alone though. I can come and stay with you til she gets back." Louis suggested.

"No!" Harry yelled. "I mean. No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Harry you can't be alone with a head injury. Come stay at mine then?" Louis said.

Harry didn't respond straight away. He thought if Louis was at theirs when she got back, that she would go crazy again, then god knows what she would do to him. At least if he was at Louis' then she couldn't do anything.

"Ok then. I'll come to yours." He gave in.

*****

Harry was discharged three hours later.

Louis drove him home to collect some clothes and other bits. He helped Harry up the stairs to his bedroom.

That's when they both noticed the blood on the floor.

"Harry? Why's there blood down there? You fell downstairs."

Harry was dumbstruck.

"Uh...I don't know." He whispered.

"Harry look at me!" Louis said, sitting them both down on the bed.

Harry looked up at Louis, tears in both of their eyes.

"Tell me the truth love, please? Why is there blood in here?"

"I think I... I tripped in here and hit my head, I was going to get some pills and I fell down the stairs. Yes.. that's what happened. I remember now." 

"Harry...is that the truth?" 

"Yes Lou. That's the truth."

*****

Harry was at Louis' house. He fell asleep on his sofa, due to his strong painkillers.

Louis sat across from him, thinking. 

He wasn't happy with Harry's explanation of the blood in the bedroom. He wasn't happy that Anna was away and hadn't come straight back when she heard of the accident.

He decided he was going to keep a close eye on the couple.

He picked up his phone and called Anna.

After the third attempt, she finally answered.

"Hi Louis!" She said, sounding happy.

Weird, Louis thought.

"Anna. How's your Mum?"

"My Mum? Oh she's ok thanks. Why do you ask?"

"Harry said you'd gone to look after her cos she's really ill."

There was a moment's silence.

"Oh yes! Yes. Oh well she's better now, not great, but better." She replied, her tone completely different.

"Harry's at mine."

"Why?"

"He fell down the stairs. He just came out of hospital. He said he called you?"

"Yes. I didn't realise it was anything serious."

"Well...it was. I made him come here cos he shouldn't be alone with a head injury!"

"Head injury? He hit his head when he fell?"

"Yes. He was alone with Sam when it happened. Sam called 999."

"He's a clever boy!"

Louis sighed.

"Gemma had the baby, a girl!"

"Oh that's lovely. Can't wait to meet her. Sorry, I need to go now, Mum needs me. Bye Louis." She said before hanging up.

She didn't even ask if Harry was alright.

*****

Two days later, Anna had told Harry to come home.

So, he packed up his few belongings and got Louis to drive him home.

"Harry. Oh my god, my love. I've missed you. How are you?" She said as she hugged him carefully, trying not to hurt his ribs.

"I'm ok thank you. I missed you too."

"Thanks for taking care of him Lou." She smiled.

"It's my pleasure, anytime. You ok now Harry?" 

Harry smiled, though Louis thought it looked a bit false. He hugged his brother and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Anna pulled Harry into another hug. She wasn't so gentle this time though. She squeezed him, until he begged her to let go.

"Anna...please....I... can't....breathe." he panted. She let him go.

"I hope you didn't tell anyone what really happened...or next time it'll be a lot worse.

*****

The next day they got some visitors.

"Come in. Oh my goodness look at her, she's beautiful. Congratulations!" Anna cooed as Gemma, Roman, Sam and the baby came in.

Harry was sat on the sofa, In pain.

"Don't get up Harry!" Gemma said as she sat next to him, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How are you now? We've been so worried."

Harry smiled. "I'm ok, just a bit of pain. So let me see my niece." 

Roman took her out of her car seat and set her on Harry's lap. Sam decided to sit on Gemma's lap.

"Aww... Gemma she's just so...lovely." Harry felt tears coming. "Has she got a name yet?"

"Yes. Sam, can you tell uncle Harry and Auntie Anna what your sister's name is?" 

Sam sat up straight, full of pride and adoration for his baby sister. "She called Owivia!" He said.

Gemma and Roman laughed. "Olivia." Gemma corrected him.

"That's a lovely name. Olivia. Lovely." Harry was in awe of this precious little girl, who was snuggled up to his chest.

Sam jumped up and started playing with Harry's hair. He always played with it. Harry didn't mind. He was growing his hair long. Had been for a few years now. It was way past his shoulders and he loved it.

"Sam. Leave uncle Harry's hair alone, he doesn't want your sticky fingers on it." Roman said.

"No... it's fine. I kinda like it." He smiled at Sam, who carried on, trying to put his hair in bunches.

"It's about time he got his hair cut. I think he looks much better with short hair." Anna said. 

Harry looked up at her and frowned. She knew he loved his hair, and no way was he going to cut it.

"You got no plans to have a baby yet?" Gemma asked Anna.

"Oh... I'd love to have children. You've made me very broody. Maybe we need to start trying Harry!" Anna said, grinning at Harry, who suddenly looked up at her, shocked.

He didn't know what to say, so just nodded.

That was the last thing on his mind right now.

*****

"So...what do you think about trying for a baby?" Anna asked as they got into bed, later that night.

"Umm...I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I'm only nineteen."

"That doesn't matter. Lots of young guys are father's." She replied as she wiped her make up off.

"I... I don't think it's a good idea though. What if my illness is passed down?"

"Oh I doubt that would happen. I really want a baby Harry!"

"Or...my medication might affect the baby's health."

"Stop worrying! I'll look it up tomorrow, and if all's ok, we can start trying."

She wasn't going to listen to Harry's concerns. All she cared about was her own feelings.

Harry fell asleep.

Anna sat up reading for a while. She was pissed off that Harry was against having a child. So angry in fact that she went down to the kitchen.

She found what she needed in one of the kitchen drawers and went back upstairs.

Harry was still asleep. She tiptoed over to the bed, with scissors in her hand.....

*****

Harry always slept with his hair tied back in a low ponytail, so it didn't annoy him in the night.

Anna stood at his side of the bed and took a hold of the ponytail, gently.

Then she started cutting.

Harry felt a light tugging on his hair, and woke up. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled as Anna started hacking at his hair.

"Stay still, it needs doing!"

Harry started swatting at her hands. The scissors cut his fingers.

"GET OFF ME! STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T!" 

"Shut up I'm nearly done!"

"ANNA PLEASE!" He sobbed.

The scissors slipped and sliced Harry's cheek.

"ANNA! NO!" he screamed, holding his cheek as blood appeared.

"There! All done. Much better!""

Harry jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. He locked the door and slumped against it, crying.

His heart was racing. Why did she do that?

He felt the back of his hair. It was cut just below the hairband.

"No....no!" He sobbed.

He stood up and looked in the mirror.

He took the hairband out. His heart broke.

His hair was a mess, all uneven and very short.

Blood poured down his cheek. His fingers were sticky from the blood seeping from multiple cuts.

He felt sick. Panicked. Angry.

His heart was still racing, and he felt dizzy. Feeling a panic attack coming on, he opened the bathroom cupboard and pulled out a paper bag they kept there, just in case, and put it to his mouth.

He took some deep breaths to try and calm his breathing. But the dizziness he was feeling was overcoming him, and he passed out.

*****

"Harry....will you please hurry up, I'm gonna be late for work." Anna yelled through the door the next morning.

Harry groaned. He'd slept on the floor all night and was extremely sore. The blood from his cuts had long since dried. He looked awful.

His skin was a deathly grey. Dark circles around his puffy, red eyes. He was shaking. He was scared to open the door.

What if she still had the scissors? What if she was going to finish him off? 

"Harry! I need to come in. Please open the door?"

Harry managed to pick himself up off of the floor. He put his hand on the door knob and quickly opened it, running past Anna and into his own room, before she could do or say anything. He slammed the door and locked it.

Anna sighed and went into the bathroom.

Harry threw himself on the bed and cried.

Why did she cut his hair? That was just cruel. She knows he loves his hair. How would she like it if he'd done that to her? 

There was a knock on his door. 

"I'm going to work now. You should go too, Harry. You're losing money just sitting around. We'll talk later ok? I love you!" 

Harry heard the front door slam and her car drive away.

He laughed. 'yes you love me don't you Anna. That's why you keep hurting me. That's what someone in love does to the one they love!'

He fell asleep for a while, before he was woken up by his phone ringing.

He looked at the screen and saw it was Louis.

He answered.

"Hello Lou."

"Hi Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh...still sore. Very tired. You woke me up actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thought I could come over and keep you company as I have a day off?"

"Umm... I'm not really up for company, sorry. Was just gonna sleep."

Louis was worried. Harry wouldn't ever turn down the chance of seeing him.

"Are you sure you're ok Harry?"

"Yeah I told you I'm just tired."

"Ok then. Call me if you change your mind. Go get some rest. Sorry I woke you up. Love you!"

"Love you too Lou!"

He hung up.

Harry sobbed into his pillow.

Of course he wanted to see Louis, but he'd ask questions about the cuts on his face and hands, which were now stinging like crazy.

*****

Harry spent that day in bed. He was mentally exhausted more than anything. He slept a little bit, but most of the time he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering why Anna was being like she was.

He heard the front door slam, making his heart race again.

He turned over to face the wall and closed his eyes. His ribs were hurting from laying in this position, but he didn't care right now.

There was a knock at his door. "Harry...can I come in please?" Anna asked.

"I want to apologise. I'm sorry I cut your hair. Please...open the door."

Harry sighed. He got up off of his bed and walked slowly to the door. He took a deep breath and unlocked it, opening the door.

Anna stood there, she actually did look sorry, her eyes were damp. She'd been crying.

"Oh Harry. Please forgive me. Look at your beautiful face."

Her hand reached up and touched the cut on his cheek, making Harry flinch.

"I'm so sorry."

Harry wiped his own tears away, as she pulled him into a hug, which he accepted.

They both stood there crying for a while.

"Forgive me?" She asked again. 

Harry nodded. He did love her. But this had to stop.

"Let's go to our bed?" Anna asked as she took Harry's hand and lead them to their bedroom.

Anna started undressing Harry, then herself and they got into the bed.

They kissed, cuddled and touched. One thing lead to another and they ended up having sex.

Harry was unaware of Anna's plan though.....

*****

The next three months went by quickly.

Harry and Anna's relationship was back on track. Everything was great. She even paid for him to get his hair cut properly.

It was now July 1st.

Anna was standing in the bathroom, nervously waiting.

She held the plastic item in her hand, her pulse racing. It must work this time, she thought.

She looked down. The word appeared that she was so desperate to see.

Pregnant

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She cried.

Harry was at work, oblivious to what had just happened. 

Her plan had worked. 

She had been tampering with the condoms they'd used. Harry, of course, had no idea. Anna had always been the one to put them on him, right from the start of the relationship. So she carried on, but made sure there were holes in them. She was always the one to take them off and discard them too.

She felt so happy. But she wasn't going to tell anyone just yet.

*****

"You seem very happy tonight Anna!" Harry said as they ate their dinner at the table.

"Well, it's been a beautiful day Harry. What's not to be happy about?"

Harry smiled and carried on eating. 

"I was wondering though...maybe you could get a second job, just for an extra bit of cash?"

Harry looked over at her, confused. "Why do we need extra cash? We're doing ok aren't we?"

"Yes, but, you know it's always good to have a bit more, then we could save up for that holiday we've always dreamed of!"

Harry thought for a moment. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, they always need shelf stackers at the supermarkets, that would fit around working at the bakery?"

"Ok... I'll have a look around tomorrow." 

The rest of the evening was normal. Watching TV, cuddled up on the sofa, sex, then sleep.

*****

The next day was a Saturday. Harry got up early and went job searching.

Tesco was his third place to try, and lucky for him, he was offered a job, as a nightshift shelf stacker. He'd be working Friday to Tuesday from 10pm til 6am. It was long hours and the pay wasn't great, but he just kept thinking of that holiday.

*****

"I'm so proud of you Harry! Well done!" Anna said, hugging him as he told her his news. "When do you start?"

"Friday. I hope Nick is ok about me having a second job." He worried.

"Yeah... he's a good guy, he'll be fine."

*****

Nick was fine about it, luckily. But he was worried about Harry taking on too much.

"Don't wear yourself out Harry, don't want you collapsing on the job." 

"I'll be fine. I can get by with little sleep."

Nick wasn't convinced. He'd make sure Harry wasn't doing too much. He told Olly to keep an eye on him too.

*****

It was a Monday at 3am. Harry was busy in Tesco, stacking shelves full of biscuits.

His back was aching and he was tired. 

He'd been at the supermarket for a month now. It was working out well. He made a few new friends too.

He looked at his watch and sighed. He still had 3 hours to go here, then a two hour break before he was due at the bakery.

He was so pleased when he clocked off at 6. 

He wandered from one end of town to the other. 

He felt so tired.

He got to the bakery at 6.20. Nick had given him a key to the shop so he could let himself in and rest a bit before his bakery shift began.

He let himself in and slumped straight in a chair in the staffroom.

Within two minutes, he was asleep.

At 7.30, Olly arrived with Nick. They went into the staffroom, finding Harry in the chair, snoring.

They took their jackets off, and Olly put his apron on and went out to the counter.

"I think he's doing too much!" Olly said as he switched the coffee machines on.

"I do too. I've told him, but you know he never listens." Nick replied. "He's a stubborn so and so."

"I should go wake him up." Olly said as he started to walk, but Nick grabbed his arm.

"Let him sleep. He needs it. I'll help out here for a bit." Olly nodded and turned the sign on the door to 'OPEN'.

Harry woke up and panicked. He ran out to the counter.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm so sorry. Oh god."

"Harry calm down. It's ok. You're exhausted. I let you sleep." Nick said.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Thankyou it won't happen again, I promise." 

It didn't.

The routine carried on. Harry never had a full day off anymore. Anna only did four days a week. It seemed unfair to Harry, but he wanted to please her, keep her happy, and he wanted that holiday!

*****

September 3rd...

It was a bright sunday morning. 

Anna was in a good mood. Harry was tired. He'd got home from work at 6.30 and gone straight to bed.

"Harry! Wake up. I've invited Gemma, Ro and the kids over for lunch." She told him. It was 11am and Harry had only got four hours sleep.

"Can't they come later?" He replied, his words slurred from exhaustion.

"No Harry. Come on get up and have a shower, you stink!" She laughed as she left the room.

Harry groaned, and sat up. He stretched his sore back, hearing his bones crunching.

He went and had a long, hot shower, and got dressed. Making it downstairs fifteen minutes later.

At noon, there was a knock on the door.

Harry opened it. 

"Hi guys! Come in!" He greeted them with hugs.

"God Harry you look knackered mate!" Roman said, noting the bags and dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, Thanks Ro!" Harry playfully shoved him.

"You need more sleep." Gemma added. Harry sighed.

Sam hugged Harry's leg. "Unky Hawwy, pick up please!" Despite Harry's sore back, he picked the small boy up, giving him a big hug.

"You're getting so big now Sam! You're nearly as tall as me!" Harry said, tickling him.

Sam giggled. "Don't be silly unky Hawwy. You're huge!" He answered.

They all went and sat on the sofa.

Anna had Olivia in her arms. "Gosh, you've a big girl now aren't you?" She cooed, as the baby giggled. She was five months old now.

"Still broody Anna?" Gemma laughed as she watched her bouncing Olivia on her lap.

Anna grinned.

Harry looked at her and frowned. Sam had fallen asleep on Harry's lap. He smiled down at the little lad.

Olivia had been bounced so much, she threw up over Anna's top.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Anna." Gemma said as she took the baby away from her. 

"It's fine don't worry!" Anna replied. Harry was worried in case she went off on one.

"I better get this off." Anna said as she stood in front of everyone and took her jumper off.

Gemma gasped. "ANNA! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS? OH MY GOD!" 

Harry looked up at his girlfriend, confused. What is she talking about.

"Yes Gemma! We're having a baby!" Anna was elated.

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Oh my god congratulations you two." Gemma said, kissing Anna, then Harry. Roman kissed Anna and hugged Harry, who was in shock.

Harry placed Sam on the sofa next to him and ran upstairs.

Gemma and Roman gave each other confused looks, as Anna continued to stand there, her three month bump on show.

Harry made it to the toilet just in time, as he threw up.

Gemma appeared behind him, and rubbed his back, as he was sick again.

"Are you ok Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, throwing up yet again.

Once he had finally finished, he sat back and held his head in his hands.

"Harry...talk to me. What's wrong?"

Harry was crying. 

He stood up, slowly and put his arms around his sister.

"Harry please?"

Harry took her hand and walked her to his bedroom. They say on his bed, face to face.

Gemma wiped away his tears. She was really scared for him.

"I...I didn't know." He whispered, his voice broken.

"Didn't know?" Gemma asked.

"That she was...p-pregnant."

Gemma was shocked.

"What do you mean? You just found out now? Isn't that good news though?"

Harry shook his head. 

"I told her I didn't think it was a good idea. What if it has my condition? Or my meds affect it? What if I go crazy and hurt it? I can't do it Gem... I can't!" He sobbed, hysterically.

Gemma was in a complete state of shock.

"You must've known, you know, that having unprotected sex could lead to this?" 

"We didn't! We always used it. I made sure of that! What if....oh god she's had an affair?" He cried even harder.

"That bitch!" Gemma growled, getting up from the bed and running downstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER? YOU HAD AN AFFAIR?" 

"What?! Of course I didn't. Why would you say such a thing?" Anna said, standing up.

"HE'S UP THERE CRYING HIS HEART OUT! HE SAID IT CAN'T BE HIS, YOU ALWAYS USED CONDOMS!" 

"It is his baby. I've not had an affair. Maybe we got drunk one night and didn't use one?" 

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT THE ONE TIME YOU DIDN'T USE ONE, YOU GOT PREGNANT!"

"please stop shouting you're upsetting your children." Anna smiled. Gemma felt like punching the bitch.

Roman took the kids out to the garden.

"He told you! He said he wasn't sure about having kids, in case they have a mental illness too, or if his meds affect them, but you still got yourself up the duff! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Okay okay, calm down Gemma! I tampered with the fucking condoms, alright. If he wasn't so lazy and put his Johnnie's on and off himself I wouldn't have got away with putting holes in them!" She laughed.

She actually fucking laughed. Psycho bitch!

Gemma completely lost it. She lifted her hand and slapped Anna's cheek, hard.

Anna grabbed her face, and frowned. "You dare hit me in my fucking house!!! Get the fuck out now!!!" She screamed.

Gemma ran to the garden and shouted at Roman. "Come on we're going!" 

Gemma went back in and started to walk up to get Harry.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"I'm not leaving my brother here with you, you nutjob!"

Anna grabbed Gemma's arm pulling her back. "YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP UP THERE AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I was right. You're not mentally stable. This doesn't end here Anna!" Gemma said, turning around as she left with her family, slamming the door behind her.

Harry had heard the whole thing. He went into his room, locked the door and put his wardrobe and bed in front of it.

He wanted to die right now.....

*****

"Put the kids in the car, Ro, I'm phoning Lou!" Gemma panicked, nearly dropping her phone, her hands were shaking so much.

"Lou...you need to come to Harry's now!"

"Woah! Calm down a sec Gem, what's going on?"

"Anna is a crazy bitch that's what. I'll explain when you get here, bring your spare key and be quick, please!" 

"On my way!" Louis hung up.

He grabbed the spare key, his car keys, put his shoes on and raced out the door. He was at Harry's two minutes later.

He stepped out of his car.

"Thank god!" Gemma pulled Louis over to her car.

"What's happened? Is Harry ok?" Louis fretted.

Harry was sat on his bedroom floor. He had raked through a drawer and found the scissors that Anna had used to cut his hair. Somehow they never made it back down to the kitchen.

He looked at the shiny blades.

His eyes glassed over.

His life was crap, always had been.

The world would be a much better place without him...

"She's done what!" Louis whisper shouted. "Fucking bitch! I'm not having this!" 

Louis went up to the front door and put the key in the lock. He turned it and opened it.

He had a quick look around, seeing Anna sitting in the garden, reading a book. Heartless bitch!

Louis motioned for Gemma to follow him as they went up the stairs.

They went straight to Harry's room, knowing that is where he would be.

They could hear crying.

Louis tapped quietly on the door. "Harry love... it's Lou and Gem. Let us in, you're coming to my house." 

It took a few minutes of convincing before they heard Harry moving the furniture away from the door.

Louis turned the knob and the door opened.

Louis and Gemma both gasped as Harry fainted.

His wrists were cut, his arms covered in blood.

"Shit Harry!" Louis said as he picked him up and hurried down the stairs, Gemma shaking behind him.

"I'll take him to the hospital in my car, you follow?" Louis said as he placed Harry in his passenger seat, buckling him in.

He drove off, Roman's car close behind.

Anna had no idea what had just happened.

*****

Louis and Gemma sat next to Harry's bed.

"So... there's no serious damage to his veins or anything?" Louis asked the doctor.

"No. Luckily he missed the veins. There might be slight muscle damage though. I see he has schizophrenia. How's that been lately?"

"This isn't anything to do with this. He had some upsetting news today." Gemma responded. "His girlfriend is the one who needs to be locked up in a mental institution." She was so angry at what Anna had done.

"Is it something the police need to be involved in?" The doctor asked.

"I... I don't know. I don't think so." She replied. That was something they needed to look into.

"Ok....well I'm sorry but he is going to need assessing, before we can let him go." 

"But this was a cry for help. He wouldn't want to commit suicide!" Louis cried.

"I'm sorry, it's standard procedure. I have to go now. I'll get the psychiatrist to see him soon." The doctor left.

As he left, Liam and Lucy came in. Gemma had called them on the way to the hospital.

"Oh my god Harry!" Lucy cried as soon as she saw her baby boy in the bed, his wrists bandaged up.

Louis was sobbing now. Liam hugged him, as they cried together. Gemma hugged Lucy. They were all so shaken up by this.

They never ever thought that Harry could end up in this situation.

Gemma explained whole thing to Liam and Lucy who sat in shock the whole time.

They always thought that Anna was a kind, caring, loving girlfriend for Harry.

But finding out about the baby, and him overworking, made them feel sick with guilt.

"I had my suspicions there was something not quite right with her, I wish I had known what she was up to." Louis said, shaking his head.

"Don't blame yourself love. None of us had any real idea what he's gone through. One thing's for certain, he isn't going back to her." Liam said, rubbing Louis' back.

*****

Harry had woken up, and been assessed.

He was currently feeling like shit. He felt bad for doing what he did. He felt awful for upsetting his family. He felt sick because of Anna.

Harry cried throughout the assessment. He was put on a higher dose of antidepressants. 

He was allowed to go, as long as he wasn't left alone for the next week. That wouldn't happen.

Two days later, he was at Louis' and there was no way he would leave him.

"I'm not an invalid, Lou." Harry whispered as Louis placed a cup of tea in front of him and plumped his cushion up.

"I know love. I'm just being a good brother." He smiled as he sat down beside him, cuddling up, as they watched a movie.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"It's only tea." Louis smiled.

"No...I mean...thank you...for letting me stay here and for saving me." Harry tried not to cry again. He'd done way too much of that lately.

"You can stay as long as you want to. Just promise me, you'll never go back to her?"

"What about...what about the baby?"

"We'll deal with that soon. Let's just deal with getting you better."

"Love you Lou."

"Love you too Haz."

*****

Harry and Louis were sat on the sofa. It was three days since Harry left Anna.

"I was thinking..." Louis said, "I should go and get your stuff from the house."

Harry scratched at his wrists. "Umm...what if she's there?" He said nervously.

"I'll get Niall, Zayn, Dad and Ro to come. She wouldn't dare do anything to stop us."

*****

Later that Day, Gemma sat with Harry. They played with her children while the others went to Anna's.

As Liam pulled up outside the house, they noticed her car wasn't there. She must be at work.

They all exited their vehicles and Louis opened the front door.

Roman was keeping watch in his car.

Harry had told them what he had here.

"I can't believe this...the only thing of Harry's in here is these two photos." Niall said, taking them from the sideboard in the living room.

"You wouldn't even think he lived here!" Zayn added, heading upstairs with the others.

Liam got Harry's toiletries from the bathroom, while the brothers boxed up Harry's things from the spare room. There was nothing in the main bedroom.

"This is so wrong!" Louis sighed. "All his stuff in the spare room, don't you think that's weird?" 

"Really weird!" Zayn agreed.

"Where's his guitar?" Louis asked. "He won't like it if we go home without it."

They searched the whole house and garage, they didn't find it.

That's because Anna decided to sell it, just to piss off Harry.

Bitch!

"Shit! I got a text from Ro! She's back!" Louis yelled. "Are we done?"

"I think so. Can't see anything else. Let's get out of here." Liam said.

They went downstairs, just as Anna burst through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

They walked past her, loading Harry's stuff into the car's.

"We're taking Harry's belongings Anna. You have a problem with that?" Zayn said.

"YOU BET THE HELL I DO! I'M GONNA GET HIM TO COME BACK TO ME! HE WON'T EVER SEE HIS BABY IF HE DOESN'T!"

"Stop screaming you mad bitch!" Niall said, frowning.

"Listen here, you little shit! This is my house... I WILL SCREAM WHEN I WANT TO. NOW WHY DON'T YOU ALL FUCK OFF! But...send Harry home will you. God knows what shit you're telling him. He belongs with me, not you bunch of dickheads!" 

"Oh my god you..." Louis started to say, Liam grabbed his arm.

"Leave it Lou, she's not worth it. Come on let's go."

*****

Harry belongings were now in Louis' house.

"Thanks guys." Harry said, as the last box was put down. "Where's my guitar though?"

"It's no problem Harry. Anytime you need our help, just call. We couldn't find your guitar, sorry, but I have a feeling she's destroyed or sold it" Zayn said.

"Oh." Harry sighed, looking disappointed. Louis rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He loved that guitar.

"You all staying for dinner?" Louis asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Mum's on her way over." Liam said.

"It's about time we had a family get together, even if it's under these circumstances." Harry whispered, wiping a tear away.

Louis pulled him into a hug. "Don't cry love. Everything is going to be ok now."

"Sorry... I'm just...relieved, I guess."

They all sat in the dining room, eating, laughing and having a good time. 

Harry looked around at everyone, realising how lucky he is to have such a wonderful, caring family.

It was 9pm and the family were still at Louis'.

Harry yawned and rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis smiled. He was so glad Harry was back with him again. This is all he ever wanted.

He hated leaving him when he moved out. He hated it even more when Harry moved in with Anna.

Now he had him back, and he couldn't be happier. Except for the fact that Anna was having his baby.

What would happen when she gave birth? Would he ever get to see the baby? Would it end up going to court to get access? 

There was so much to think about, but that was still months away, so he wouldn't worry about it for now.

Louis had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that Harry had fallen asleep.

"Lou love," his Mum said quietly, "we're gonna go now. Don't get up, Harry's asleep."

Louis looked down and saw Harry sleeping peacefully. He smiled.

"Ok. Thanks for coming over, and thanks guys for all your help." He said, trying not to disturb Harry.

"It's fine Lou. See you soon." Niall said.

"Bye love" Gemma said.

Everyone left.

It was suddenly very quiet. The only noise Louis could hear were the soft snores coming from Harry.

He smiled to himself. He loved cuddling up with his brother.

He ended up falling asleep too.

*****

A few nights later...

Harry and Louis shared a bed. Louis had a king sized bed and it seemed stupid to go and buy Harry one of his own. They'd probably have pushed them together anyway.

"Please stop it! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry. STOP PLEASE!" 

Louis woke up to Harry thrashing around next to him.

"Harry! Harry love! Wake up please. It's ok. It's just a dream. Please wake up." He tried to stop him throwing his arms around, but Harry was stronger now.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry screamed, panting.

"Harry it's Louis. You're safe. You're ok. Please calm down."

Harry's eyes shot open. Louis noticed the panic in them, his pupils blown.

"See it's Louis! You're safe. Please calm down love." He said.

Tears streamed from Harry's eyes. He was sweating. But his breathing was calming down to a more normal rate.

"That's it. Nice and calm. You're safe now." Louis said softly as he laid beside him, hugging him.

He could feel Harry's heartbeat pounding.

He could feel Harry's body shaking, through fear and crying.

"Shh...shhh... it's ok now. Don't cry love."

He said no more. Louis' words helped to calm him and he soon fell back to sleep.

This time he managed to sleep without anymore bad dreams.

*****

In the morning, Louis woke first. He didn't want to wake Harry up, so he moved carefully out of the bed, and went down to the kitchen.

He made himself a mug of tea and some toast and sat at the kitchen table, looking out at the birds in the garden.

"Hi." He jumped, not realising Harry had come downstairs.

"Oh hi. You ok?" He smiled, as he got up to make him some tea.

"I'm sorry...About last night." He said quietly as he sat at the table.

"Hey... don't apologise. You couldn't help it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I... I can't." 

"Ok. I'm here if you ever need to." Louis said handing him the mug of tea.

"You know I have a journal?" Harry said suddenly.

"You do?" 

Harry nodded. "I... I started writing in it when..." He took a deep breath "...when it started. When she started..." He stopped, a tear falling from his bloodshot eyes.

Louis sat next to him and held his hand. "How long did it go on for Harry?" He whispered.

"The first time was in the bakery. She...she punched my stomach cos I dropping a tray of doughnuts." Louis gasped.

"It was usually punches. Where the bruises wouldn't be seen." He cried.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." Louis wiped his own tears away.

"I was scared. I loved her. I didn't want to lose her." Louis shook his head, not believing what Harry went through.

"I want you to read my journal."

"Harry, that's private, you shouldn't want me to..."

"No Lou...I need you to read it. I need you to know. I can't tell you everything. It's too hard. Please?" Harry asked, his eyes begging.

"I don't know Harry."

"Please Lou. I need you to." 

Louis thought for a few minutes.

"Ok. As long as you're sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll go and get it." Louis tried to stop him, he didn't think he meant him to read it right now. 

Harry came back in the room moments later with the big brown journal in his hands. He passed it to Louis.

"Now?"

Harry nodded. "Whenever you want to, but you need to know."

Louis looked at the book, seeing Harry's doodles all over the cover.

"Let's go in the living room." Louis said as he stood up.

They made themselves comfortable and Louis opened the book.

Anna punched me again. I made her tea too strong, I didn't mean to, I got distracted by the birds in the garden and forgot to take the tea bag out. She punched me hard. It hurt. I cried in my room. I won't do it again. 

I'm scared. She threatened me with a knife. I thought she was going to kill me. I didn't know she wanted that magazine, I thought it was rubbish.

She called me ugly. I know I am, but she's meant to love me. I cried and she called me a sissy.

She made me do things I didn't want to. She's says I'm crap at sex, so she gave me Viagra and tied me to the bed. It reminded me of my uncle. I screamed at her and she slapped me. She forced herself on me. I cried the whole time. I didn't want to do it. She made me. We didn't use a condom. I don't want a baby. Please don't say she's pregnant from this. Please don't do it again Anna, I'm begging you. After she let me go, I was sick so bad. I cried forever. Why did she do that to me? 

Louis put the journal down.

"Harry!" He sobbed, pulling his brother close. Harry was sobbing too. He'd been reading as Louis did. His heart pounding the whole time.

He hadn't re-read the book since he wrote it. He didn't want to. But he needed Louis to know everything.

"Why didn't you tell someone? She raped you Harry!" 

*****

No Lou. It wasn't... wasn't...that! It wasn't no!" Harry shook his head. "She was my girlfriend, it can't have been."

"Listen to me Harry...you said she tied you up, then gave you Viagra. Did you agree to her doing that?" 

Harry shook his head. "No...but..." 

"No buts Harry! You didn't agree to her doing that. Then you had unprotected sex, you said you didn't want a baby, so there's no way you'd agree to having sex without a condom. Am I right?" 

"Yes..but.." 

"No. No buts! She raped you Harry. I'm sorry, that's what it was. Was it...was it just once she did it?"

Harry was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook his head.

"How many times Harry?" 

"I don't know. A few. I feel sick!" 

Harry jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Louis followed him and rubbed his back as he threw up for the next ten minutes.

"We need to call the police love. She can't get away with this." Louis said calmly.

"No. Please don't. I can't speak to strangers about this. Just leave it." 

"Harry...she needs locking up. There's obviously something wrong with her. What if she does it to someone else?" 

"She's having my b-baby!"

"Exactly...do you want your child having her as their Mum? What if she hurts It?"

Harry rubbed his temples. He had a headache from hell.

"I... I need to think Lou. I need to lay down." Harry said as he stood on shaky legs.

"You ok?"

"My head hurts. I'll be ok." 

"Is it ok to tell the family? I think they should know." Louis asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. " I guess so." 

He left the bathroom and went to their bedroom, laying down and closing his eyes.

Louis went downstairs and picked up the journal. He felt sick reading it, but he needed to see what else that crazy woman did to him.

She cut my hair while I was asleep. I tried to stop her, but the scissors cut my fingers then sliced my cheek. I was petrified. She knows how much I loved my hair. Why would she do that?

I burnt dinner tonight. It was an accident. I turned the oven up too high. She screamed at me and made me eat both our burnt meals. It made me sick.

She made me get a second job, stacking shelves. I'm so tired. I have no energy or enthusiasm. I keep falling asleep at the bakery. Nick's been great, but I think he'll sack me soon, cos Anna says I'm useless.

She stabbed me with a fork because I didn't do the washing up.

I keep getting panic attacks. I swear I will die soon.

Louis couldn't read any more. He picked up his phone and called his Dad.

*****

To say that Liam and Lucy were shocked was an understatement.

They came round later that day.

Harry was cuddled up to Lucy, crying his eyes out. He'd gone through it all again with his parents. They were sickened.

Liam called the police. They wanted Harry to go in and make a statement.

"We'll come with you love, you won't be alone." Lucy said.

"I don't want her to get in trouble." Harry whispered.

Liam, Lucy and Louis all looked at each other.

"Harry, she did the most disgusting things to you. She deserves to be punished. You can't let her get away with this." Liam said. 

Harry nodded. He was so exhausted, he just wanted to get this over with. 

He'd cried enough over her.

He wanted to be free.

*****

Harry was a nervous wreak. He was sitting in a room with cameras and tape recorders. He was sat next to a solicitor that his Dad had got for him. Opposite him were two DCI's. 

They explained what was going to happen and he just had to tell them everything that had happened to him.

That scared Harry so much.

Saying it in front of his family was one thing, but saying it in front of three strangers was entirely different.

He told them everything. They took his journal as evidence.

He was there for three hours, before he could go home.

*****

As soon as they got home, Harry laid on the sofa and fell asleep.

Louis sat on the chair across from him and broke down. 

Yes, Louis had had a rough childhood before Liam and Lucy took him, but what Harry has been through is so much worse.

He's gone through so much shit, the abuse from his Daddy, the neglect from both parents, then finding out about his Mum and what she went through, his uncle abducting and raping him, suicide attempts, his mental health problems and now this.

He would make sure that the rest of Harry's life would be full of happiness and love. Attention and hopes. 

He loves Harry so much. 

He wants him to know that he is never going to leave him.

*****

Harry put the phone down. He'd been talking to his solicitor.

"Harry? What did he say?" Louis asked, noting the distressed look on Harry's face.

He looked up at Louis. "She's denying everything." He whispered, his voice shaky.

"Shit Harry. So, what's going to happen?" He held Harry's hand, rubbing his knuckles.

A tear fell from his eye. "They said... there's not enough evidence." He buried his head in Louis' chest and sobbed.

"I can't believe this." Louis said as he rubbed Harry's back.

"Am I a bad person Lou?" He asked. Louis gasped.

"What? No! Of course you're not! You're an amazing person Harry! Why did you ask that?" 

"Bad things always happen to me." He sobbed. "I'm cursed."

"Don't say that, love. You're not cursed. It's just everyone else that's no good." Louis choked the words out. His heart was breaking for Harry.

"No... I'm cursed Lou. Daddy told me that. I remember him telling me. He said nobody would ever love me. He said I deserved to be hated. I hate myself Lou. You all hate me too. I'm too much hassle. I'll go. I'll live on the streets. I don't want you all to get hurt any more. I'm not worth bothering with. I deserve every bad thing that happens. I hate myself so much. I don't deserve to live. Let me die Lou. Let me go!" 

Harry was hysterical now. Louis couldn't calm him down no matter how hard he tried.

As he struggled to hold him, from running away from him, he managed to get his phone, and while Harry was rambling about being the devil, he called Liam.

He didn't want Harry to go to hospital again, but he couldn't deal with this.

Harry fought against Louis for half an hour when Liam and Lucy arrived.

Louis left Harry asleep on the sofa while he took his parents into the kitchen, closing the door.

"What's going on Lou?" Liam asked.

"That bitch got away with it. They said there's not enough evidence!" Louis said, anger in his tone. "There's a whole bloody book full of evidence, what more did they need?"

"I can't believe it. That's ridiculous!" Liam said.

"I'm really worried. He was saying that we all hate him, that he should live on the streets, because he doesn't want to hurt us any more. He told me to let him die!" 

Lucy hugged Louis, he needed it so badly.

"When is his next session with the psychiatrist?" Liam asked.

"In two days. I'm scared to leave him alone. What if he tries to hurt himself?" 

"He wouldn't, would he?" Lucy said, sadly.

"I don't know, Mum. He's so upset over everything that's happened to him. I love him so much, you know that. It's breaking my heart seeing him go through this. It's just not fair!"

Harry walked into the kitchen. He wasn't expecting to see his parents here.

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked, hugging him.

"I feel stupid." He answered.

"Why do you feel stupid?" Louis asked, confused.

Harry sat at the table.

"I feel stupid for thinking that Anna could love me. Stupid that I let her treat me like that. Stupid for getting her pregnant." He looked at the floor.

"Harry...you are not stupid! I don't want to hear you talk like that again...do you hear me?" Liam said firmly.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok love we're just really worried about you. Maybe you should see if your psychiatrist could see you today? Or see your doctor?" Lucy said.

"I don't need to see anyone. I'm ok. 

"Ok. Just promise us you'll go to your next appointment?" Lucy said.

Harry nodded. 

*****

Two days later, Harry was talking to his psychiatrist.

Louis went in with him. Harry had no secrets from him any more.

It still came as a shock hearing Harry talk about his past and how he was feeling now.

The hour long session came to an end and they left the hospital.

They stopped on the way home at a nice little restaurant.

Louis wanted to treat Harry how he should be treated, with love and affection.

"How's your meal Harry?" He asked as he tucked into his pasta.

"It's delicious. Thank you for bringing me here." He replied, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome. I think we should do this more often. What do you think?"

Harry grinned. "I'd like that. You're so kind to me Lou."

"You deserve happiness Harry, and I want to be the one to give that to you, if that's ok with you?" 

Harry's eyes lit up. He was happy. 

"You mean the world to me." Louis said, smiling. 

Harry blushed as he ate his food.

Once they'd eaten, Louis paid, despite Harry trying to, and they continued their walk home.

"Come sit down Harry." Louis said as Harry was fiddling with jacket, the zip had got stuck and he was struggling to open it.

He sat next to Louis, who took the zip and after a bit of movement, managed to unzip it. Harry took his jacket off and threw it on the chair opposite.

"Thanks Lou." He smiled.

"It's ok. How are you feeling now?" 

"I'm feeling ok. Talking to the psychiatrist helped a lot. Thanks for going with me."

"Just glad you're getting help. I don't want you to ever be sad again. I love you so much Harry!" Louis said. He really did mean it.

A world without Harry in it, wouldn't be a very good one.

"Love you too Lou." Harry said back.

They sat close. Both had their eyes focused on the others. 

Both of their hearts were pounding.

They bought their faces closer.

Their lips closer.

They met.

This was what they both wanted and needed for so long.

This was meant to be.

Harry melted into Louis' kiss.

Harry and Louis together, at last!

*****

Harry woke up in Louis' arms in bed. He sighed, contentedly.

They were snuggled under the duvet. It was getting colder now, the autumn just setting in.

Harry laid there for a long while just listening to Louis' steady heartbeat. He smiled. He hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Louis' early morning raspy voice asked. 

Harry looked up into his eyes. He'd always loved Louis' Ocean blue eyes.

"Is this weird?" He asked.

"Us?" 

Harry nodded.

"It's unusual, I guess. Not weird, I don't think. It's not like we're blood brothers." Louis replied. 

"Do you think everyone will be ok with it though? They won't be disgusted?" Louis could sense the concern in Harry's voice.

"Harry...we have the most loving, supportive family anyone could wish for. I can't see them thinking anything bad about us. Don't worry love." 

Love.

Harry has always loved Louis calling him love, but now it means so much more. 

"Are you ok Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Everything is wonderful Lou. Can we stay in bed today? It's too cold to get out." He asked, hopefully.

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. It felt right.

After eleven years, they are finally where they should have always been. 

Together.

*****

Harry was sleeping a lot lately. His new medication was the cause. He was on an even higher dosage of his antidepressants and antipsychotics. Apart from his exhaustion and occasionally sickness, he was feeling much better in himself.

Louis had managed to detach himself from Harry, and was downstairs making dinner. They had both slept through lunch and most of the afternoon.

He thought it would be a great idea to make dinner tonight. Harry usually cooked. But Louis had been getting secret cooking help from both Lucy and Gemma.

Harry wandered into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, making him jump.

"Jesus Harry, you scared me." He said, dramatically, placing a hand on his heart.

"Sorry. What are you making?" Harry asked, letting go of Louis and looking in the oven. "Smells lovely."

"You'll see when I plate it up, at least go get your dressing gown on please." He giggled, kissing Harry quickly.

Harry grunted and went back upstairs.

Ten minutes later he was back.

"That's better. Sit down, love. It's ready.

Harry sat down, as Louis placed the two plates on the table.

"Wow! Louis this looks amazing." 

Louis smiled and sat next to Harry.

"Tuck in then." Louis said, picking up his cutlery.

"What's in it?" Harry asked.

"It's chicken, wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella, with some homemade mash."

"Wow... I'll have to start calling you Gordon Ramsay." Harry giggled.

"Don't get too used to it. I'm surprised I didn't burn it!" 

They ate the meal, talking random stuff.

*****

"Do you know...I can still remember the first thing you said to me." Harry said as they sat watching The Great British bake off.

Louis looked at him, trying to see if he could remember too.

"What was it?" He replied.

"You said 'oh wow! You have green eyes. I've never seen anyone with green eyes before. They're like grass. It means you're special' Do you remember now?" 

Louis laughed. "Oh my god yeah. I was mezmorized by your eyes. I still am. They're even more beautiful now than they were then." 

Harry blushed. "Stop it!" 

"No...I mean it. Your eyes are like bright emeralds. I honestly could sit and look into them all day!" 

Harry blinked, he could feel his eyes watering, but he didn't want to cry. This was a happy conversation.

"Hey... don't cry love." Louis wiped a thumb under Harry's eyes, the tears fell, despite him trying his hardest not to.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because...I love you Harry."

There, he finally said it. 

Harry's heart skipped a beat when Louis said that.

"You...you do?"

"I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the most amazing person Harry. You've survived through so much. It's about time you had what you deserve....me!" 

Harry laughed and shoved Louis' chest.

"I'm serious though. You deserve happiness and lots of loving, and if you want it from me, then take it. I've been wanting you to be mine for so long. It broke me when you were with Anna, and when she hurt you, I thought I would die. Please be mine?"

Harry was amazed at Louis' speech. The tears were falling fast. He was so happy.

"There's nothing I want more than to be with you. You were always my favourite brother. Don't tell Zayn and Niall!" They both laughed. "I want to be with you."

Louis let out the breath he'd been holding.

"I promise, I will never hurt you. Never leave you. Always love you."

They fell into each others arms and kissed, a proper full on kiss, tongues and spit. Their first real kiss.

This was real.

At last.

*****

Harry and Louis had decided to invite the whole family over for a meal and to tell them their news.

"I'm worried Lou. What if they're all against it?" Harry picked his fingers.

"Try not to worry. If they are against it then we'll deal with it." Louis took Harry's hand and smiled.

*****

"Thanks for inviting us boys. How have you been?" Gemma asked as she walked in the door carrying a sleeping Olivia.

"Yeah, good actually." Harry smiled.

"When he's awake!" Louis added.

"I can't help it!" Harry said. "It's the pills!"

Gemma passed Olivia into Harry's arms and hugged him. 

"Glad you're feeling better." She said. 

Roman appeared with Sam, who ran up and wrapped his arms around Harry's legs, making him laugh.

"Hey Sam! How's my favourite nephew?" 

Sam looked up and giggled.

"Silly unky Hawwy." Harry laughed.

An hour later and the whole family were gathered in the living room.

Harry was sat on the floor, playing buckaroo with Sam and Niall.

Louis was in the kitchen with Gemma and Lucy.  
"How's he doing, really?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly Mum, he's doing really well. He gets his bad days, yeah! But most of the time it's good. He's just exhausted a lot. Nick cut his hours at work which has helped."

Lucy smiled. "That's good. And everything is working out with him living with you?" 

"Oh god yes! I missed having someone to talk to. I missed having him around too. We're good for each other."

Louis checked the oven. He was cooking again. 

*****

Somehow they managed to squeeze around the table. 

"You're getting to be a really good cook Lou!" Liam said, stuffing his face full of curry.

"Yes...this is amazing!" Gemma agreed.

"Thanks. I have good teachers." Louis smiled.

"So...is there a reason to inviting us all here?" Zayn said.

Louis looked at Harry, who looked suddenly petrified.

"Well yes actually." Louis started. "We have something to tell you." 

That got everyone's attention.

"Well...you see...me and Harry..."

"Go on..." Gemma smirked.

"Well...we kind of realised...that we love each other."

"Well, we already know that!" Niall laughed out loud.

"What?" Harry said, shocked.

"God...we've known for years that Louis had a crush on you." Zayn added, a big grin plastered on his face. "It's about time you got together."

"You're not disgusted?" Harry said quietly.

Lucy gasped. "How could you think that? You two are meant for each other. You're not related by blood. Of course we're not disgusted."

Harry suddenly felt so much lighter. He'd been weighed down by guilt. He didn't want to disappoint his family and had been so worried to what their reactions would be.

"Thank you." Harry said, wiping a tear away.

"Yes thank you. You're all amazing." Louis added as he got up to hug Harry, who was now sobbing.

"Don't cry Harry. We're happy for you both. Liam said, smiling.

"He's been so worried about what you'd all say. I think it's relief." Louis said, rubbing Harry's back.

"Harry...you should know that you could never do anything to upset us. We all love you so much. Please don't cry." Lucy said, trying to calm him down.

"You know what? We have been blessed with such a loving, wonderful, caring family. You boys are all we could've hoped for. You three..." She looked at Harry, Louis and Zayn "...had bad starts to your lives. You have all overcome things we can't even imagine. You've grown into amazing young men. We're so proud of you all. You too Gemma... you've been through so much. Now you have a lovely man and two adorable children. We think of you as our daughter." Lucy spoke from her heart.

By the end of her speech everyone was either crying, or close to it.

This really was the most loving family.

*****

That night Harry and Louis were cuddled up in bed.

"Are you ok love?" Louis asked.

Harry hummed. He was exhausted. "Yeah. Everything is good." He yawned.

"You know we're so lucky."

"How?"

"We were both taken in by two amazing people. I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have as my parents." Louis said.

Harry nodded.

"My real parents were horrible." 

Harry looked up at him. Louis had never really spoken about his real family before.

"They were?"

"Yeah. My dad was a drug dealer. Mum was a prostitute." Harry gasped.

"Fuck Lou. I didn't know."

"I never spoke about it before. Too embarrassed." 

Harry sat up. "Do you want to?"

Louis nodded.

"He was her pimp. I don't even know if he was my real Dad or if it was one of her punters." Louis sighed. "I'll never know."

"What do you mean?"

"He died. He was killed. Got into trouble over drug money." 

"What about your Mum?" 

"When I was taken into care...she...hung herself." 

"Fuck. Oh my god Louis. You kept this to yourself all these years?" 

"I tried to forget. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think of her. She wasn't a bad person. She was brainwashed into doing it. She loved him. I hated him so much. I'm glad he's dead, but...not Mum. I miss her."

Louis cried. Harry cried.

*****

It was Guy Fawkes night. 

Harry hated fireworks, they scared the crap out of him. Louis had persuaded him to come out to a fireworks display though.

"You can go without me. I won't mind." Harry said as Louis got his shoes on.

"Harry. There's nothing to be scared of, and we'll all be with you." 

"I... I don't know Lou. I don't want to ruin the night if I freak out." He worried.

"You could never ruin anything love." Louis replied as he stood up and walked towards Harry.

"We'll go but if you really don't want to stay then I'll bring you straight home. Ok?" 

Harry put on a fake smile.

Truth is when Harry was five, his Daddy took him into their nettle filled garden and set fireworks off so close that he got burns. He still has scars from them. They're not very noticeable and nobody mentioned them before.

Since he's been with the Payne's, whenever they went to firework displays or had their own at home, Harry would either stay indoors, hiding in his room, or would cling to someone, hands covering his ears and eyes closed.

Louis was so keen on going, that Harry didn't want to disappoint him.

So...he put on his shoes and got his coat, hat and gloves on.

He sighed. "I'm ready."

Louis smiled as they left home and drove into town where the display was taking place.

They parked and went to find the rest of the family.

*****

"You ok Harry?" Niall asked, noticing how quiet he was being.

Harry nodded and moved closer to Louis.

The fireworks were due to start in half an hour. Harry just wanted it over. 

There were hundreds and hundreds of people talking, drinking and having a good time, then there was Harry.

Harry wasn't good with crowds. He wasn't good with lots of noise.

For the next half an hour, he didn't move from Louis' side, gripping his arm for dear life.

Louis kept making him loosen his grip, only for him to tighten it again.

"Harry...not so tight love. It's starting soon, then we can go home." 

There was the bonfire procession first. It started a couple of miles away, going through the next town along, before making it's way here. There were floats full of Happy people dressed up in funny costumes, music playing and torches of fire being waved.

The procession made it's way into the field, where the unlit bonfire was waiting for the torches to be thrown onto it.

Soon enough the fire started, people cheered and clapped as an ephigy of Guy Fawkes went up in flames.

Five minutes after the fire commenced, the firework display started.

Harry jumped at the first bang. He held onto to Louis, petrified.

Everyone had their eyes on the sky. Flash after flash, bang after bang. 

Harry's heart was banging in time to the fireworks. He closed his eyes. He screamed and cried, but nobody heard him.

He was panicking, his mind returning to that night with his Daddy.

The display lasted ten minutes. To Harry, it seemed to last years.

It was over. Smoke filled the sky.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Louis was laughing with Niall. He looked towards Harry, who was cowering, his head buried in Louis' arm, fingers digging into his coat. He was visibly shaking. He was pale and hyperventilating.

"Shit!" Louis gasped, trying to pull Harry off of his arm. "Help me Niall."

Niall managed to pull Harry away. "Harry. Are you ok?" 

Harry didn't reply.

"We need to get him out of here." Louis said, in shock.

The rest of the family were stood elsewhere.

Louis and Niall managed to drag Harry through the hoards of people out to where Louis' car was. 

The sat him in the back seat, Louis sat next to him, as Niall crouched at the door.

"Harry love talk to me. I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you and stayed home."

Harry's breathing had calmed down, but he was still shaking and pale.

"Home." Harry said.

"Yeah of course. We just need to let the others know." Louis looked at Niall, who nodded.

Niall called Liam, explaining the situation. 

"I'll drive, you stay there with Harry." He said as he got in the driver's seat.

The drive home was quiet. Louis felt so guilty for taking Harry despite him not wanting to go.

*****

Once back home. Niall stayed for a while, as he was so worried too.

Louis was sat on the sofa, Harry's head on Louis' lap, running his fingers through his hair.

"You sure you'll be ok if I go now?" Niall whispered, noticing Harry was falling asleep.

Louis nodded. "Yes. Thanks for helping. I feel awful for this. I'll take care of him."

"He'll forgive you, I'm sure. Take care of yourselves. Love ya Lou. Goodnight." 

"Night Niall." 

Niall left the house and took a taxi home.

Louis sat and watched Harry sleep. He hoped he would forgive him when he wakes up.

*****

December 23rd....

Louis and Harry were visiting their parents.

"What's this?" Louis asked, taking the envelope that was handed to him from Lucy.

"Open it and you'll find out." She smiled. "It's for both of you."

Louis looked at Harry, who was smiling.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper.

They both read it. 

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Harry gasped, looking again to make sure.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much. This is amazing." Louis added, getting up to hug his parents.

"You're welcome. You both deserve a treat. Don't worry about missing Christmas dinner, we'll do a special one for new years eve for you." Lucy said, smiling widely.

The letter was confirmation of a booking to a hotel in the next county. There were also tickets for a nearby spa.

"I... I can't believe this. Thank you." Harry teared up, cuddling his Mum and Dad.

"We just thought you could do with a break, this place looks wonderful." Liam said.

"But...this says we go today?" Louis looked at the letter again.

"You better get packed then. We'll leave you to it. Enjoy yourselves. We love you so much." Lucy replied.

After they left, Louis and Harry raced upstairs and started packing. The break was for five nights.

*****

They arrived at the hotel two hours later and were resting in their room.

"This is lovely isn't it Lou?" Harry asked, sleepily.

"Still can't believe they did this for us." Louis replied, placing the last of his clothes in the wardrobe.

He put their toiletries in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom.

He saw Harry had fallen asleep. This wasn't unusual. He often fell asleep in the afternoon, his medication hitting in.

He decided to let him sleep while he laid next to him and checked his phone.

He let Lucy know they'd arrived safely and said more thank yous and I love yous.

Later on, they decided to get room service, they were both too tired to go out. This was going to be a relaxing break.

So they ordered roast chicken, chips and salad, with chocolate fudge cake for dessert.

"Oh god Lou, this is so good!" Harry said through mouthfuls of chicken.

"Mmmmm....so good!" Louis agreed.

They finished their main meal and started on the chocolate cake. Deciding to feed each other, making more mess than eating it.

Harry's face was covered in chocolate, making Louis drool.

"You dirty boy, come here." He ordered pulling Harry towards him. 

He pulled Harry's face closer and licked his chin, going up to his lips, licking all over them.

Harry felt a stirring in his sweatpants.

"Oh god Lou!" He groaned.

Harry opened his lips and Louis continued to lick, sucking on his bottom lip, then putting his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

Their tongues met, and the kiss became more heated.

Louis broke the kiss. They were both panting, staring into each others eyes.

"Lou..."

"Yes love."

"Could we..."

"What love?"

"You know..."

Harry was blushing.

"You mean?"

Harry nodded, his heart was pounding.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"You want to top or bottom?"

Harry blushed again.

"Umm...bottom. Be gentle though please?"

"Ok. If you want to stop at any time, just say so. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry smiled. 

They started kissing again. Wanting to take this slowly.

Harry felt light headed. Kissing was making him so dizzy. Louis was making him dizzy. He liked this feeling.

Louis' hands were wandering over Harry's body.

They've been together for a while now, but never had sex before. Harry never felt ready, and Louis never pushed the subject.

With Anna, it was always forced upon him. Even if he didn't want it, he had to have it. Even the kisses felt different with her.

Louis' kisses were something else. He could feel love love in them. 

Louis hand fell to Harry's sweatpants and touched him. Harry flinched slightly, but as Louis moved his hand, Harry groaned and he could feel himself get aroused.

"You ok love?" Louis asked, between kisses.

Harry nodded.

Louis lifted Harry's top off and threw it on the floor. His hand went to his chest, his nipples were erect, his thumbs rubbed over them, earning more groans from Harry.

Louis removed his own top, and Harry's hands mirrored Louis'.

Now their chests were pressed together, rubbing their nipples against each others. The feeling was amazing and they both were now hard.

"Fuck Lou!" Harry moaned, as Louis pulled Harry's sweatpants down, as Harry pulled Louis' off too.

They both took their boxers off and were sat completely naked.

Panting, heavy breaths, sloppy kisses and hard cocks.

This is what they both wanted for so long.

Louis laid Harry down on the bed and climbed on top of him, never losing eye contact.

"You ready love?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. He smiled at Louis. He trusted him to not hurt him. 

"I'm gonna prep you first ok?"

Harry nodded again, suddenly unable to speak. He felt like he could have a heart attack at any time, his heart was pounding.

Louis took some lube from the drawer, he put it there earlier, and put some on his fingers.

"Ready?" 

"Yes."

Louis took a finger and rubbed it around Harry's hole, causing Harry to squirm.

Louis finger went in slowly, Harry gasped. He's never been fingered before.

Louis moved it in and out a bit before adding a second one. Harry gasped again.

Louis scissored him. Harry felt so fucking amazing.

When the third went in, Harry was gripping onto the sheets, knuckles white.

"Lou...please?" He begged.  
Louis removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheet.

He put a condom on his rock hard cock and squirted a good amount of lube on himself.

Harry nodded at Louis as he hovered over him.

Louis bent down and kissed him, before entering him, slowly, letting Harry adjust to the strange feeling.

He moved very slowly. 

"I love you Harry." Louis grunted.

"I...oh god Lou...fuck...I love you too." Harry panted, grabbing Louis' arse.

"Please...go...faster..."

Louis picked up speed slightly, he didn't think he could last long.

"Oh god Lou. Yes. Oh fuck yes!"

Louis lifted Harry up slightly, changing position, making Harry groan, loudly. 

He hit Harry's prostate over and over. Louis reached down and took Harry's cock, rubbing it.

Within a minute, Harry was coming hard, all over his chest, the bed and Louis' hand.

He shook uncontrollably, yelling Louis' name.

Louis didn't last much longer. He too came so hard. Filling the condom. He collapsed on top of Harry.

"Shit. Wow!" Louis panted. He was exhausted.

He pulled out of Harry, making the younger boy moan from the sudden emptiness.

He took off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the nearby bin.

Louis laid down beside Harry, grinning.

They stared at each other.

"Thank you Lou." Harry whispered.

"You don't have to thank me Harry."

"I do... that's the first time I've made love. Every other time was either meaningless sex or... Or...rape." he said quietly, not liking that word. He wiped a tear away.

He was feeling so emotional.

"Baby...I love you so much. Thank you for making me happy." Louis replied, wiping his own tears away.

This was how their lives should be. 

*****

"Happy birthday Lou." Harry whispered in Louis' ear.

"Hmmm...hi love." Louis said, turning to face Harry. "Birthday kiss?" He asked, smiling.

The laid side by side and kissed for a few minutes, before Harry pulled away.

"God you're beautiful." Harry said, gazing deep into Louis' eyes.

Louis touched Harry's cheek. "And you are gorgeous!" 

They both giggled and kissed some more, before Louis said they better get up.

They went to the hotel restaurant and ate a lovely breakfast, then returned to their room.

"So...when are we going to the spa?" Harry asked.

"How about now? Make the most of the day. It's only a few miles away."

They got ready and headed out to the car. Louis drove. Harry has been taking lessons, but hasn't passed a test yet. 

*****

"Oh my god Lou...this is so relaxing..." Harry said, laying on a bed on his stomach, having a lovely back massage.

Louis was next to him, also having a massage. "Ahh yes. You need to do this to me when we get home." He giggled.

"LOU!" Harry said, embarrassed.

"Your hands are wonderful" Louis said to his masseur. 

"Louis please." Harry laughed.

"It is bliss though. Can I take you home?" 

"Louis...enough." Harry was laughing so much, he couldn't keep still. "I'm so sorry about him."

*****

The sauna was something else.

To start, there were a few people in there, soon enough they all left, leaving Harry alone with Louis.

They'd been in the around half an hour, and both were extremely sweaty.

"You know what?" Louis said, wiping his forehead.

"What?"

"I can think of something I'd really love to do to you right now!" He smirked, touching Harry's knee.

"Oh...and what might that be?"

"I think you know love. I'd love to take that towel off you, and touch you."

Harry felt his pulse quicken.

"Touch me where exactly?" Harry smiled.

"Hmmm....well, there's a lovely cock under that towel that I would love to get my hands on right now."

"Shit Lou, you have to stop it! You'll get us thrown out. I bet there's cameras in here." Harry panicked looking around the sauna.

"Calm down love. We can wait til we get back to the hotel." Louis said as he leant across to kiss Harry tenderly.

*****

After the sauna, they went for a swim. They even had a manicure, pedicure and a facial.

They felt fully relaxed and happy.

Refreshed.

*****

Back at the hotel, they were both so relaxed, that they had a nap, cuddled up together.

A couple of hours passed when Louis woke first.

He watched Harry sleeping.

He loved watching him. He often does it at home. 

He loves seeing him calm and at peace.

He loves watching him wake up in the mornings.

"Are you watching me?" Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed. "Of course I am. I can't help myself." 

Harry opened his eyes and grinned. "I'm glad."

"I booked us a table at an Italian down the road tonight. Is that ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Sounds wonderful. Thank you love."

"Anything for you my darling." Harry winked.

*****

"You look gorgeous!" Louis said to Harry who was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt. 

"So do you." Harry said back. Louis was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt.

Both looked like models.

They walked into the restaurant and were shown to a table near the back.

There was a lit candle in the centre of the table, along with two red roses.

They sat opposite each other, and ordered drinks.

"What do you fancy Lou?" 

"You!" Louis said, gazing into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled and reached his hand across the table, taking Louis'.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You!" 

Harry laughed. "Louis stop it! You're making me blush."

"You're beautiful when you blush." He replied, rubbing Harry's knuckles, gently.

The waitress came over and placed their drinks on the table, then took their food order.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Most definitely. I think it's been the best birthday I've ever had. All because I've spent it with you."

"Thank you. I'm glad we've spent the day together." Harry replied, as the waitress bought their food to the table.

They thanked her and started eating.

"So...what shall we do after this?" Harry asked, cutting off some of his steak.

"Well, we could just go back to the hotel?" Louis smirked, and licked his lips, suggestively.

Harry's cheeks flushed yet again, and continued to eat.

They made small talk while they ate. They had a delicious dessert then paid for the meal.

*****

They couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room. 

Their clothes were thrown over the floor, while moans filled the room.

*****

At 3am, Louis awoke, he felt the bed next to him, expecting to find Harry, but he wasn't there, and the sheets felt cold, as though he hadn't been there for a while.

Worried, Louis sat up. "Harry?" He asked.

That's when he heard it.

He got out of bed and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

He heard the noise again, and turned the knob, the door opened and he saw Harry.

He went in and sat behind Harry, who was leaning over the toilet bowl vomitting.

"Harry love...you should've told me you felt sick." Louis said, as he rubbed Harry's back, tenderly.

Harry couldn't respond, as he threw up again.

This was the first time that Harry had been sick since they became a couple. He wanted to make sure he took good care of him.

Harry eventually stopped being sick and laid back against Louis' chest.

"Feel better now?" Louis asked, running his fingers through the sick boys hair.

Harry nodded. He was exhausted, so Louis picked him up, placing him carefully back in the bed.

He went back and flushed the toilet, coming back to the bed with a bin, putting it beside Harry.

Louis got back into bed, and after making sure that Harry was ok, they both fell back to sleep.

*****

Christmas morning and Harry felt terrible.

He had been sick a couple more times, his stomach hurt and he felt so weak.

He had a bit of a fever too.

Louis made sure to keep him hydrated.

"I think we should go home early. You'd feel better in our own bed." Louis said, feeling concerned for Harry.

"Stay here." Harry replied. He just felt too weak for the journey home. 

"Are you sure love?" Harry nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Louis went into the bathroom and called Lucy.

"Merry Christmas Louis! How's your break?" 

"It's been great, except..."

"Oh no.. what's wrong?" 

"Harry's not well, Mum. He's been throwing up since early morning. I suggested going home early, but he wants to stay, he's very weak. I've even had to help him to the toilet." Louis said, trying not to cry.

"Oh Lou. Did he eat something bad? Does he need a doctor?"

"I don't think he needs to see a doctor, but it's possible he ate something off. He had steak last night."

"How is he now?"

"Asleep. He's exhausted. I hate seeing him ill."

"I know you do, baby. You get back to him. Call me if you want me though ok. We love you both. Hope he feels better soon."

"Thanks Mum."

Louis went back to Harry, after taking a shower.

He found Harry leaning over the bin on the bed, gagging.

He rushed over to him and rubbed his back. "Oh love. It's ok, bring it up, you'll feel better."

Harry cried. He was gagging, but nothing came up. It was hurting him.

"Lou!" He cried out. He slumped back against the pillows, sweat covering his face. He was very pale.

Louis took the bin away and laid next to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry." He said looking at the sick boy, but he had fallen asleep again.

*****

Louis laid behind Harry, the big spoon, as he rubbed his stomach gently. Harry had been crying for a while, his tummy ached so much. He wanted it to stop.

"Is it no better Harry?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. 

"Maybe some dry toast might help? Worth a try. I expect you're hungry."

Harry whimpered. He really was hungry, but scared in case he threw it back up.

"How about it?"

"O...k." 

"I'll see if room service can do it." Louis said as he picked up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Louis helped Harry sit up and handed him a slice of the toast.

Harry looked at it as if it was a giant spider, fearful.

He looked into Louis' eyes, his own wet from tears about to fall.

"Please love, just try?" 

Harry took tentative bites. He forced the toast down his throat. A tear escaped.

"That's it. You're doing good love." Louis praised.

It took a while, but Harry finally ate one slice, he couldn't manage the second slice, so Louis ate it.

"Christmas dinner!" Louis smiled. Harry managed a small smile back at him. 

They laid back down and cuddled until they both fell asleep.

*****

Two hours later, Louis was laying awake, watching Harry sleep.

He seemed more comfortable now, which pleased Louis.

He listened to Harry's tummy rumbling, watching him frown. He just wanted his love to feel better and to get him home, where he could take better care of him.

Harry woke and opened his eyes slowly, looking in Louis' eyes. He smiled.

"Hey love...how are you feeling?"

"Hungry. Better, I think." Harry croaked, his throat sore from being sick.

"You feel like trying something to eat?" 

"I think so."

Harry made Louis order himself a proper dinner, as he hadn't eaten all day, so he sat on the bed eating a burger and chips. 

Harry managed to eat a bowl of soup with some bread. It's all he could face. At least it was more than just toast.

A couple of hours later, Harry felt much better.

"I'm so sorry Louis." Harry said, his arm over Louis' stomach.

Louis looked at Harry. "What for?"

"For ruining the break." He looked down sadly.

"Hey now... don't say that! You can't help being sick. I'm just glad you're better. The spa day was great, and spending time with you here has been wonderful, even if you weren't well. I can't wait to get you home and take extra special care of you. I love you so much." He pressed his lips to Harry's. 

"Thank you Lou. You don't know how much I love you."

"If you're ok in the morning, we'll head home early. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Then we can have our Christmas properly. I'd forgotten it was today. Sorry."

"Who needs Christmas when we have each other?" 

They kissed.

*****

February 1st .....

The last couple of months have been amazing.

Harry was back to work nearly full time. He was feeling so good.

Louis was the reason for that. He was so supportive. He still went to therapy, but he was happy.

"Hey baby. Happy birthday." Louis said quietly, as Harry awoke. 

"Hi Lou." He smiled. 

"I have a present for you." He smirked. "Would you like it now or in the shower?"

Harry grinned. "How about both?" Louis laughed, as he moved closer and connected their lips.

Two blow jobs and a good fucking in the shower later, they were both sat on the sofa.

"Thanks. That was the best birthday present I've ever had." Harry giggled, cuddling up next to an exhausted Louis.

"You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it...I certainly did. If you're a good boy today, you can have some more tonight." Louis winked as he started tickling him.

"Stop it Lou!" Harry laughed. 

"No... it's fun..."

Harry was laughing so hard, he was crying. "Please Lou. Oh my god I give in. Stop!!!"

Louis gripped Harry's wrists as he lay over him. A smirk on his face. "God you're so beautiful." He said as he leant down and kissed him.

Harry blushed. "I love you Lou."

*****

It was snowing. It always snows on Harry's birthday, it seems. They had both taken a day off work, so they could spend it together.

"I was planning on taking you out for the day, but the weather is bad and I think I'd rather spend the day in bed. What do you think?" Louis asked.

"I think that I'm glad it's snowing." Harry replied, his hand moving down to grasp Louis backside.

"Mmmm....you want me so badly don't you?" 

"Too bloody right." Harry grinned.

They went back up to bed, where they fucked for an hour.

By 6pm they were both completely fucked. They were also extremely hungry.

"I'll call and order a takeaway. Get them to deliver it. What do you fancy?" Louis asked.

"Umm...chicken tikka masala please. Don't forget poppadoms." 

"Of course. Back in a minute."

Louis left to order it, he needed to look at a menu before he decided what he wanted, which was in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he went back to Harry, looking unhappy.

"They said cos of the weather, they can't do deliveries. I have to go and collect it" he said, annoyed.

"Damn. I'll come with you."

"No love, you stay in the warm." Louis said, as he started getting dressed.

"Ok. If you insist. I'll warm the plates up. Just be careful out there."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll see you soon. Keep the bed cosy for me!" Louis said as he went downstairs.

Harry heard the door close and his car engine start.

Harry laid in bed watching TV for fifteen minutes when his phone started ringing. Assuming it was Louis, he answered without looking at the called ID.

"Hi Lou, everything ok?" He asked.

"Harry.... Harry i need your help!" 

"Anna?" Why are you calling me?" He said, confused.

"Harry my waters have broken. I'm scared. Please help me."

Harry's heart was racing. He's heard nothing from Anna for months.

"I... I don't know what...what can I do?"

"Can you come and take me to the hospital. I can't drive myself. Please?"

Harry thought for a moment. What would Louis think if he took her?

"Umm..."

"Harry please. It's your baby. I need to get to the hospital...and I want you with me."

Harry sighed. "Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He got dressed quickly, and left a note for Louis.

He rushed out the door, and into his car. He passed his test last month, luckily, and bought himself a car with the money Anne left him.

He drove to Anna's, his hands shaking the whole way.

He pulled up in Anna's driveway, and ran out to her door, which he found was ajar.

He knocked and went inside. "Anna! I'm here!"

"Harry...thank god!"

Anna was sat on the sofa, panting. "Thank you. Help me up please?"

Harry helped her stand, took the hospital bag from her and helped her out to the car, being careful in the snow.

Once inside, he buckled her in and got in the driver's seat, starting the car, and driving off, carefully.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He asked, sweat on his forehead, so nervous.

"About five minutes....owwwww...fuck it hurts!"

"Shit shit shit. Please don't come yet!" Harry whispered.

"Actually...I lied." Anna laughed. "Oh my god Harry, your face!" 

"Wh-what? What did you lie about?"

"The baby isn't coming, stupid! I tricked you! Don't stop the car, or I will kill you!" 

Harry looked at her, and saw a knife in her hand. He felt dizzy.

"What the fuck Anna! What's wrong with you?"

"Keep your eyes on the road! Now....I want £100,000 from you if you ever want to see this baby, and live til you're old. It's up to you. I know you have lots of money."

Harry gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles were white. He was so angry.

"Are you serious? I can't give you all that money!"

"You want to die then?" 

Harry thought he was going to pass out, his heart was pounding, nearly coming right out of his chest.

"Answer me! Do you want to die?" 

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Anna held the knife to Harry's side. "So... you'll get me the money?"

Harry felt hot tears rolling down his cheek.

"I can't!" 

"YOU FUCKING WILL! ARGH! YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP! STOP FUCKING CRYING!"

The car suddenly skidded on the snow and Harry lost control of it. He was panicking, trying to get it back on track, but it was so slippery outside.

The car was bouncing, hitting the kerb, Harry felt a sharp pain in his side, and he let go of the steering wheel.

The car tipped over and rolled down an embankment, landing on it's roof.

Then...there was silence.

*****

Louis returned to the house with the food. "Harry! I'm back!" He called out. 

He went into the kitchen, expecting to find plates warming in the oven, but the oven was off.

"Harry! You didn't do the plates. You haven't gone to sleep have you?" He walked upstairs into the bedroom, it was empty. He checked the bathroom, nothing.

Going back downstairs, he started to worry. That's when he saw the note.

Louis...sorry I had a call from Anna. She's gone into labour and asked me to take her to hospital. I'll text you as soon as I can. I love you.   
Harry  
Xxxxx

Shit! Louis thought. Anna had been off the scene for months, he didn't think she'd call him for help, after what she did to him.

Harry was a loving, forgiving person, though, and this is his baby.

Louis got his phone from his back pocket and dialled Harry's number. It didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail.

That's weird, he thought. Harry's phone is always fully charged.

He called Lucy to let her know the situation. She said not to worry. But maybe go to hospital to be there for him.

So... Louis got in his car and drove.

*****

"Hi...can you tell me if you have an Anna Marshall here please?" He asked the receptionist in the maternity ward.

She checked her computer. "Sorry, there's nobody of that name on this ward." She checked again. "There's an Anna Marshall in A&E though, bought in about an hour ago."

"A&E? But she's in labour, my boyfriend was bringing her in."

"Sorry, I don't have any more information." 

"Ok. Thank you for your help." Louis said as he walked away. He had bad thoughts in his head now. He headed down to A&E.

"Hi. I'm looking for Anna Marshall. I was told she was here. My boyfriend was with her."

"Oh yes. Could you take a seat, I'll get someone to talk to you." The receptionist said, as she picked up her phone.

Louis sat there for what seemed like hours. Where is Harry?

"Hello, could you come with me please?" A man asked, Louis stood up and followed him into an office.

"Please take a seat." Louis sat down. His palms were sweaty.

"I'm Doctor Ross. Are you a friend of Miss Marshall?"

"It's complicated. My boyfriend is the father of her baby. Are they ok? He was bringing her in as she'd gone into labour." 

"I'm afraid they were involved in a car accident. They had to be cut out of the vehicle."

Louis felt his heart sink.

"Please..."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Louis felt tears escape from his eyes. Please no!

"Miss Marshall died."

Louis sobbed. "The baby?" He whispered.

"The baby is alive. Anna was alive when they were bought in, but she was in a very bad way. They had to perform a caesarian section. Shortly after Anna passed away, here was nothing they could do. I'm so sorry."

"Harry?"

"Harry is in intensive care. He has some serious injuries, including a stab wound."

"Wh-what? A stab wound?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry. It missed any vital organs. But his other injuries are quite bad. Broken leg, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs and fractured skull. We have to wait until he is stabilised then we will do a brain scan. There's a possibility of brain damage."

Louis world fell apart right then. 

"Can I see him?" He whispered.

"Not yet. He's having surgery to repair his leg, it was damaged badly. I'll let you know when you can see him. There's a relative's room you can wait in."

Louis nodded and wiped his tears as he stood up and followed the doctor to the room.

The doctor left and Louis sat down and cried harder than he's ever cried before.

*****

"Louis?"

Louis opened his eyes. He'd cried himself to sleep. He sat up straight.

"Louis love?" Lucy spoke quietly as she walked over to him, sitting down and embraced him in a well needed hug.

Liam and his brothers were there, Gemma too.

"Mum!" Louis sobbed.

There was silence in the room for a long time. Nobody knew what to say. They sat together, comforting each other. Being rocks for each other.

The door opened and Doctor Ross entered.

"Hello. Harry is out of surgery now, if you'd like to see him, but only two at a time please."

"Is he awake!" Liam asked.

"No. We're not sure when he will wake up. It could be today, could be a week. His injuries are severe." Liam nodded.

Louis and Gemma followed the doctor to Harry's room.

Harry was in a bed. Wires coming from his chest and head. His left leg was raised up in a cast. His right arm in a sling. Bandages all over. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked unrecognisable.

They took a seat either side of him.

The heart monitor beeped a steady rhythm.

They both sat and looked at Harry, not saying anything.

Louis lifted Harry's hand and bought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. He kept it to his lips and cried.

*****

The rest of the family had all visited Harry.

They were all sat back in the relatives room, not knowing what to do.

Doctor Ross came back in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. We're trying to find relatives of Miss Marshall. Do you know of them?"

"She didn't have anyone. Only Harry and that ended months ago." Lucy replied.

"Oh. We'll have to call social services. The baby will have to go into care when she's well enough."

"She? Oh my god we didn't even ask about the baby. Is she ok?" 

"She's doing ok. She's a few weeks early, and a bit small. Would you like to see her?" 

Lucy looked around the room. "Louis?"

Louis shook his head "sorry...I can't, not yet." Lucy nodded, understanding how he felt about it.

"Liam?" Liam nodded and they both followed the Doctor.

Gemma moved and sat next to Louis, holding his hand.

"I can't do it. I can't see her. Not til I know Harry is ok." Louis whispered.

"We understand Lou." She replied.

"He can't die Gem. I've only just got him, he can't go now." 

*****

"Oh Liam... she's beautiful." Lucy whispered as she and Liam saw their granddaughter for the first time.

The baby was in an incubator. She was tiny, five weeks premature. She had a few bruises on her, but other than that, she was fine.

"Yes she is." Liam replied. "She's so small though."

"How long will she be here?" Lucy asked a nurse.

"We just need to monitor her for a few days. Get her weight up. Hopefully no more than a week or so. Are you her grandparents?" 

"Yes. You know her circumstances?" Liam asked.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. How is her Dad?"

"Not too good. He's our son. What will happen to the baby? Will Harry be allowed to keep her?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to speak to the social worker about that. I can arrange that for you?"

"Thank you." Lucy said. "Can we hold her?" 

"Sure. Just be careful." The nurse carefully took the baby out of the incubator and handed her to Lucy.

"Hello beautiful baby girl. I'm your Granny and this is Granddad." Lucy said, full of emotion. "Your Daddy is going to love you so much." 

*****

"Hey you. You're a Daddy now. Mum and Dad have seen her, they say she's beautiful, just like her Daddy. You need to wake up cos she needs you....I...I need you." Louis whispered, as he held Harry's hand, rubbing his knuckles.

"You know... your curry will be cold now." Louis laughed, but then frowned as tears started to fall. "I wish I hadn't gone out now. I wouldn't have let you go to her. I'm sorry if that sounds horrible, but she should've just called an ambulance." He wiped his cheeks.

"I'll never forgive her for this."

He rested his head on Harry's bed, and cried himself to sleep.

*****

Two days had passed with a little improvement.

"The brain scan results have come back. It's good news." Doctor Ross explained. "There's no further brain damage.

Harry had suffered slight damage from when his father beat him when he was little.

"Oh thank god. Why isn't he waking up though?" Liam asked.

"His body has gone through a huge shock. It's needing to recover a bit before he wakes. I'm sure it won't be long.

Louis had hardly left Harry's bedside since he arrived.

"Lou you really should go home and get some proper rest love." Lucy said, she was getting worried about his well-being.

"No...I can't leave him. He might wake up." He replied, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Lucy sighed, and patted his shoulder. "We'll be back soon love." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

"Harry. If you can hear me...squeeze my hand." He looked down at their joined hands, but there was no movement.

*****

Another two days passed...

As per usual, Louis was sat by Harry, talking to him. He recalled stories from years ago, when they were boys. Trying to get him to register something in his brain.

"You remember that time when Molly peed on your bed? Mum thought it was you. Took a lot to make her realise it wasn't you. That poor cat got a right telling off. How about...when we get home, that we can get her, she can live with us. I'm sure Mum won't mind.

Molly had lived with Liam, Lucy and Niall since Harry moved out, because Anna hated cats. They just never got round to getting her back when the boys moved in together.

"I miss Molly. I miss you Harry. Please wake up, so I can see your beautiful green eyes again. And see your amazing smile. Hear your infectious laugh, and sexy voice..." He sniffed.

He felt Harry's fingers move slightly.

"Harry! Harry love! Can you hear me?" He felt it again.

He hit the call button.

"Harry?"

Doctor Ross came in. "Everything ok Louis?"

"His fingers moved. I felt it. I saw it." He said, excitedly.

The Doctor looked at Harry. He took his hand and did some kind of test, and yes, he moved his fingers.

"This is good news. Keep talking to him." He said as he wrote things down in Harry's chart, doing more tests.

"Harry. You can hear me, can't you? You moved. Can you do it again love? Squeeze my hand?" 

The movement was more obvious this time, and Harry squeezed tighter.

"Yes! That's it baby! Oh god yes. Can you open your eyes? I want to see those gorgeous eyes of yours." He waited a few seconds and Harry slowly opened them.

He looked confused, scared, pained.

"There you are! Hello my love." He bent down and kissed his lips.

"What...ha-happened?" He croaked. His throat was dry, so Louis helped him to drink some water through a straw.

Louis looked at the Doctor, who nodded. "You were in an accident. It was bad Harry. You've been here a few days now. Do you remember anything?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"My...car?" Louis nodded.

Harry cried. It was all coming back to him now.

"Anna....baby?" He sniffed.

"I'm sorry Harry, Anna died. You have a baby girl, she's a bit early, but doing well."

Harry cried and cried, uncontrollably. 

He was a Daddy. 

*****

The next day...

Harry was still sleeping a lot. His body still had a lot of recovering to do.

"How's he doing Doctor?" Louis asked Doctor Ross.

"A small improvement from yesterday. Has he been awake since you arrived?"

"No." Louis shook his head. "I've only been here an hour though. "Can I ask...the leg injury...he will be able to walk again won't be?" 

Doctor Ross wrote on Harry's chart. "It was damaged quite badly. He will definitely need physiotherapy. Time will tell."

Louis nodded and went back to staring at Harry. That's basically all he's done lately.

*****

"Lou..." Harry whispered. He'd been awake a few minutes, but Louis hadn't noticed.

"Lou?"

Louis snapped out of his trance. "Hey love. How are you feeling?"

"Did...did Anna suffer?" He asked suddenly, his bottom lip wobbling.

"No love. She never woke up." Louis said, wiping a tear that fell from Harry's tired eyes.

Harry looked down, his cheeks now soaked.

"Don't cry Harry." But he couldn't help it.

"Is baby ok?" 

"She's a bit small. But she's doing well. Would you like to see her yet?"

"I... I think so." 

"Now...or later?"

"Now. I need to see her now."

"Ok. I'll go talk to someone." He got up and left.

*****

Fifteen minutes later, the door to Harry's room opened and Louis walked in with a little pink bundle.

Harry's heartbeat got faster, as Louis walked towards him.

"Here she is love...." 

Louis carefully placed the baby in Harry's good arm, and he looked down at the beautiful little girl, sleeping, blissfully unaware of the devastating way she came into the world.

"H-hello baby girl. I... I'm your Daddy." Was all he could say before he broke down in tears.

"Shall I take her?" Louis asked.

"No...please." Harry sobbed. He couldn't cuddle her properly, which was frustrating for him. He leant forward and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"She's so soft."

Louis nodded, wiping his own tears away.

"I'm sorry if I can't be the Daddy you need, but I will try my best. I promise to protect you and look after you. I'll never let you down. I'll always be there for you." 

Harry's arm that was holding her slackened, so Louis took her from him.

Harry was tired, and very emotional.

"We'll sit here for a bit yeah? You get some rest." Louis suggested, as Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Hi gorgeous. I'm Louis. I'm hoping I can be your other Daddy, if I'm allowed. Your Daddy is a bit poorly right now, so we need you to be a really good girl ok?" 

The baby hiccuped, Louis smiled. "You're very lucky to have Daddy. He is the most wonderful man. He's kind, caring and loving. I know he's going to spoil you rotten. You're going to be his princess. You're going to be loved so much, and I hope to be part of that. We already love you so much. You just need to be patient, cos...we don't know when Daddy will be well yet. So...you be good yes?" Louis stroked her cheek.

The nurse came in telling Louis that she needed to go back on the baby ward, so she was taken from him.

Louis sighed. She truly was a special baby.

*****

Harry woke up in pain. "Lou...it hurts!"

"I've called the Doctor love." Louis said, worried as he watched Harry try to reach his leg.

"Lay back darling, you'll hurt your ribs!" Louis said pushing Harry back, gently.

The doctor entered.

"Doctor Ross... Harry's leg is hurting a lot. Can he get more pain relief?" Louis explained.

He did some checks and noting how high Harry's pulse rate was and how agitated he seemed, he upped his painkillers.

"This should make you more comfortable." He said, then left.

Harry relaxed after a few minutes. Louis wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "Can I go home now?" 

"No love. Not yet." Louis said, sadly.

Harry sighed. "Where is she?"

"Baby? Back at the baby unit. Have you thought of a name for her?"

Harry nodded. "Yes...Darcy Anne. Is that ok?" 

Louis smiled. "That's beautiful Harry. I love it." 

Louis took Harry's hand and held it tightly. "I love you both so much."

"Even though she's Anna's baby?"

"That makes no difference to me. She's your baby, that's all that matters. I would love her to be ours though." 

Harry smiled. "I want that so much."

"We'll make it happen. There's nothing I want more in the world than to be a family. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I wish I could have a cuddle." Harry said.

"You'll get so many when I get you home, but for now, it'll have to be a gentle hug." Louis replied, leaning down hugging Harry, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

*****

Two weeks later, Harry was still in hospital. His arm was better now, out of the sling, just a bit sore. He was told that his physio is starting today, as his leg has recovered enough to put weight on now.

"I can't do it!" Harry grumbled as the physiotherapist, Luke, tried to get him out of his wheelchair again. "I'm tired."

"Harry, you need to do it once more, or you'll never get walking again." Luke said, sympathetically.

"Come on love. Give it a go." Louis said.

Harry sighed and nodded. 

"Good boy." Louis smiled.

Luke helped him stand up and Harry held on to the bars.

"You know what to do. Take a step with your good leg first, then the other one " Luke instructed.

Harry looked at Louis, who nodded his encouragement. He took a step forward on his good leg. Taking a deep breath, he started to move his bad leg.

"That's it! That's good, keep going!" Luke said.

Harry took two more slow steps. His arms were shaking from the strain and his forehead was perspirating. 

"Can I stop?" 

"You're nearly there Harry, two more steps." Luke said, urging him.

Harry took two more wobbly steps and collapsed into Louis' arms at the other end of the bars.

"You did it love!" Louis said happily.

He placed Harry back in the wheelchair and crouched down in front of him, wrapping his arms around his exhausted boyfriend.

"I'm knackered!" Harry panted.

"Good job Harry. That's enough of that today. We'll do all your stretches and massage then you can go." Luke said.

*****

"I can go home?" Harry asked Doctor Ross.

"Yes. You're doing so well, so you're being discharged. You just need to have physio once a week with Luke, but I've shown Louis how to do it at home too. Keep up with it. You're strong enough now, but don't go running a marathon anytime soon." He smiled.

"When can we go?" 

"Soon as I've filled out paperwork. Next hour or so."

Harry smiled and thanked the doctor.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Harry said as Louis hugged him.

*****

Two hours later they were in the car on their way home. Harry was a bit nervous being in a car again, but he tried not to show it.

Louis pulled up into their driveway and turned off the engine.

Liam's car was also there.

Louis got out and went to Harry's side of the car. He opened the door and helped Harry out and onto his crutches.

The front door opened and Liam stood there, smiling. "Hey boys!"

"Dad." Harry said, grimacing as he's not quite got the hang on the crutches yet.

Once they were inside, they spotted Lucy sat on the sofa, holding their precious little girl.

Harry sat down, exhausted. "Welcome home Daddy." Lucy whispered as she handed a very sleepy Darcy over to him.

Harry held her as if she was made of glass. He stroked her cheek and she smiled, opening her eyes and looking into Harry's.

She had the most beautiful green eyes, to match her Daddy's.

"Hello darling. Hope you've been a good girl for Granny and Granddad?" He said. 

"Course she has. She's so good." Lucy said.

"How are you Harry?" Liam asked.

"Absolutely shattered." Harry yawned. It was only 4pm but the physio from earlier tired him out and he missed his naptime. 

Louis went into the kitchen with Lucy to make some coffee.

"I'm so glad he's home Mum." Louis said as he got some mugs out of the cupboard.

"I bet you are. It's been a long time. Don't let him do too much too soon. You know I'll do as much as I can, you get back to work soon." Lucy said.

"Thanks Mum. Don't know what we'd do without our family."

"You look tired too love. You both need an early night. Why don't we take Darcy tonight, so you get a proper night's sleep?"

"I'll see if that's ok with Harry." He replied, finishing making the drinks and heading back to the living room.

As they entered, Liam looked at them and put his finger to his mouth. 

"Shhh.... they're asleep." He whispered.

They placed the mugs on the table and looked at Harry and Darcy fast asleep, the baby in her Daddy's arms.

"Oh my god!" Louis gasped. "How cute is that?" He got his phone out and took a few photos. "I love them so much." 

They sat together, chatting quietly and drinking their coffee.

"What shall we do about Darcy?" Louis asked after an hour.

Lucy was about to suggest just taking her from Harry's arms, when he woke up.

He yawned and looked at his baby. "Oh... I'm sorry." 

"It's fine love. You're exhausted. Mum and Dad said they can take Darcy tonight so we can get some proper sleep. Is that ok?" 

"You don't mind?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. Let us know when you wake up and we'll bring her back." Liam replied.

"Ok. Thank you." Harry yawned again. "You be a good girl won't you?" 

Louis packed some things and placed Darcy in her car seat.

"Bye baby. Be good." Louis kissed her, Harry did the same.

*****

Harry was cuddled up in bed with Louis.

"I've missed this so much." Louis said, peppering Harry's face with little kisses.

"Me too. I missed you, more than you know. I'm sorry that I'm going to be a burden for a while." 

"Hey...no talk like that thank you. You could never be a burden. I'd do absolutely anything for you. I love you so bloody much Harry. You and your little girl are my life."

"Our little girl." Harry corrected him, kissing him passionately.

Their little girl.

*****

A few days later, Harry and Louis had a visit from a social worker.

They were ecstatic when they were told that there was no reason for Darcy not to stay with them. They would have regular checks though, due to Harry's medical problems.

They'd called the family and told them the news. 

"What if I can't do it Lou?" Harry asked as he held Darcy in his arms.

"Do what love?" Louis replied.

"What if I'm a crap Dad. What if I do something wrong?" He looked really worried.

Louis sat down next to him and put his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Listen...yes, it might be difficult for us. But, we'll do it together. We'll be the best Dad's we can be. She'll be so loved and happy."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. I just....I get scared, you know?"

"I know. I'm scared too. We can help each other to not be scared though, can't we?" Louis smiled.

"Yeah. Glad I have you Lou."

"Same, love, same."

*****

"If you or Harry need me, just call straight away ok? And I'll be come home." Louis said, nervously. He was going back to work for the first time since the accident.

"Louis, don't worry. We'll be fine. You need to get back to work." Lucy said, assuring him.

"I can't help but worry, Mum. I've not been away from him since...".

"I know love. Go and say goodbye to him and get going, or you'll be late." Lucy added.

Louis walked to the living room. Harry was laying on the sofa. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Hey gorgeous!" He sat down.

"I have to go now. Let me know if you need me." He rubbed his arm.

Harry looked up from him and pouted. "Do you have to go?"

Louis sighed. "I wish I didn't but, we need money and if I don't get back soon, they'll fire me."

Harry looked up at him, trying hard not to cry. He'd been so reliant on Louis the past few weeks.

"I'll be home soon enough love. You get some rest." He bent down and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "I'll miss you. Don't go giving Mum a hard time!" He laughed.

"I won't, promise. I love you."

"Love you too." Louis said, getting up and heading back to the kitchen.

"He ok?" Lucy asked.

Louis shrugged. "You know Harry. I better go. Thanks Mum."

"No problem. See you later."

Louis left the house. 

*****

"That's the housework done." Lucy said as she set two mugs of coffee on the table by the sofa.

"Thanks. I could've done it." Harry replied, picking his mug up.

"You still need to rest love. Don't go doing too much too soon." 

"I want to do it though." Harry frowned. 

There was a cry coming from the baby monitor and Harry sat up.

"I'll go." He got up slowly and started walking up the stairs. By the time he got to the top of them, he was tired. 

He went into their bedroom and saw the beautiful little girl crying softly in her cot.

He picked her up carefully, hissing at the pain he still felt from his stab wound, and sat down on the bed.

"Hey there. Why are you crying darling?" He stroked her soft pink cheek, wiping the tears away.

Darcy's cries subsided to a whimper as she looked into her Daddy's eyes.

"That's better. Were you crying cos I'm no good? I'm sorry. I'm trying. Maybe you would have been happier with another Mummy and Daddy. We're no good. Mummy was bad. She should've pushed the knife in further. Finished me off. I feel like I'm dying anyway. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I'm so sorry Darcy." Harry broke down.

Darcy was asleep. Harry's tears were falling on her. He couldn't stop.

The door opened and Lucy rushed in. She had been listening on the baby monitor.

"Harry! Harry love, let me take Darcy." She said, worriedly.

Harry didn't move. Lucy bent down and scooped the baby out of his arms and placed her back in the cot.

She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, love. Talk to me. Please. I'm worried about you."

"I...I can't do it!" He sobbed. "I can't do it."

"What can't you do?"

"L-Life."

Lucy was silent. It was a shock to hear Harry say something like that. 

"I need L-Louis." He cried, holding her arms tightly.

"I'll call him." She got her phone out and phoned Louis, explaining how bad Harry was feeling.

Within half an hour Louis was home and Harry was wrapped up in his arms, hugging his chest, tears flowing rapidly.

"Does he need a doctor." Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Let's see how he is later." 

Harry cried himself to sleep.

"I think I might call his doctor, explain what's happened. See what he thinks." Louis said.

"I heard him talking to Darcy on the baby monitor. Louis...he said he wished that Anna had killed him. That he can't do life. I'm scared for him." 

"Shit. I need to make that call now, don't I?"

Lucy nodded. 

He laid Harry down on the bed, placing a blanket over him, and left the room to make the call. 

Lucy sat with Harry. He looked so peaceful. But god knows what was going through his head right now.

He deserved so much better.

*****

"Don't make me stay here." Harry cried, grabbing Louis' hand.

"You have to, love. It's only for a day or two."

"Please... don't leave me!"

Louis crouched down in front of Harry and kissed his forehead. "They want to make you better. You want that don't you?" He wiped a few tears away from Harry's cheeks.

"Yes...but can't you stay? I need you!"

"No, baby. You need to do this without me. You'll be ok, I promise. You'll be home before you know it." 

Harry looked into Louis' gorgeous blue eyes, and knew then that this was for the best.

"Ok... I'll do it." He said, sighing.

"That's my boy. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." Louis kissed Harry's lips. He didn't want to leave him, but this was needed.

Louis said goodbye and left the room.

"You'll take care of him won't you? He is so scared." Louis asked Doctor Ross.

"Of course we will. I'm just as anxious about getting him to a better state of mind. It's going to take time, but we're going to try our hardest." 

"Thanks...but I can't stay?"

"Afraid not. It's really better if he doesn't have you here all the time. You can visit him tomorrow afternoon for an hour though."

"Thanks. Better than nothing, I guess."

Louis left the hospital and went home alone.

*****

"How was he when you left?" Lucy asked as she handed Darcy over.

"He was upset. He begged me not to leave. It broke my heart. I can see him for an hour tomorrow though." 

"Give him our love. Just hope this works."

*****

The next day, Louis walked into the hospital. He went to Harry's room and opened the door.

Harry was laying on his bed, eyes closed.

Louis crept over to the bed, leant over Harry, and placed his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes opened and he smiled up at his boyfriend. He reached out his arms and Louis pulled him up into a much needed hug.

"Lou..."

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" Louis asked in-between kisses.

Harry leant his head on Louis' chest. "My head hurts Lou. It's banging."

"Have you told the Doctor?" 

"Yeah. They gave me p-painkillers ages ago, it's not worked." He replied sadly.

Louis stroked Harry's hair, enjoying the feeling of his curls.

"I missed you." He said.

"I... I m-missed Y-You t-too." Harry stuttered.

"You ok Harry?" Louis was aware of the sudden stutter and pulled away to look Harry in the eyes.

"M-my h-head h-hurts L-Lou. H-Help m-me!" 

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back on the bed, his body shaking.

"Shit!" Louis yelled as he thumped the emergency button next to the bed.

Harry's body was rigid. Shaking violently. Fists clenched. Head thrown back, the veins in his neck visible more than usual.

He was struggling for breath as Doctor Ross and two nurses rushed in.

"Help him please?" Louis begged as he was moved to the side by a nurse.

After about ten minutes, Harry's seizure stopped.

He looked awful. Pale, sweaty, ghost like. Louis could see how hard his heart was beating.

His body relaxed and stilled.

"What happened?" Louis asked as he took Harry's sweaty hand.

"It was a massive seizure. We're going to take him straight down for a brain scan." Doctor Ross replied.

"Don't let him die." Louis said as Harry was wheeled out of the room. The door closed and Louis sat on a chair and cried.

*****

Two hours later, Harry was back, with Louis at his side.

"The scans show some brain damage." The Doctor explained.

Louis felt his heart drop.

"He's going to need surgery."

"How did his brain get damaged?"

"We're pretty sure it was from the car crash, it went undetected. We'll remove the damaged part and do tests and a biopsy. It's very unusual."

"It's... it's not cancer though?" 

"We can't be certain of that just yet. I'm sorry Louis." 

Louis looked at Harry and his tears fell again.

What is it about Harry and bad luck? It's so unfair.

*****

"Oh god Lou." Lucy cried as they hugged in the relatives room.

"He's in surgery now. He's just gone. They said it could be a while til he's out." Louis whispered.

They all sat there in silence.

*****

Four hours after Harry went down for surgery, Doctor Ross came in.

Louis jumped up out of his seat.

"Is he ok?" He said, palms sweating.

The Doctor motioned for him to take a seat.

"They successfully removed the damage. It's gone down for the biopsy now. You should get the results tomorrow. He's in recovery now. He should be back in his room in an hour or so. You can see him in a while."

They thanked the Doctor who then left.

*****

Harry was back in his room just over an hour later. He was still asleep, and probably would be for a while yet, after going through such risky surgery.

"He's got to be ok. Darcy needs her Daddy." Louis said stroking Harry's knuckles.

"He will be. You think about all the tough times he's gone through though. You know he's a fighter. Our little soldier. Think positive Lou." Liam replied.

"I'm trying. God, I'm trying."

They weren't a religious family, but just then, they sat and prayed together, that Harry would make a full recovery.

Please dear God.

*****

Harry didn't wake up for 48 hours after the operation.

Louis was worried about this, but was assured by Doctor Ross that it was quite normal after such surgery.

Once again, he was sat at Harry's bedside, holding his hand, stroking it gently.

He felt a movement in his hand and looked up at Harry, who eyelids were flickering.

"Harry love? Can you open your eyes?" 

He saw a frown as Harry concentrated on opening them. 

"Love?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello baby." Louis whispered.

Harry looked at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Louis said as he stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry's face still held the same expression. He stayed silent though.

"How are you feeling? Can you speak to me?" 

He noted Harry's eyes. They looked full of fear, and glassy.

Louis pushed the call button.

"Harry, what is it? Can you hear me?" Louis was panicking now.

Doctor Ross entered the room.

"Ahh you're awake Harry. Excellent." He said as he got Harry's chart from the end of the bed.

"Doc, I'm worried. He doesn't look right, he seems confused and he hasn't spoken."

The doctor walked to his bed and looked him over. Checking his blood pressure, pulse, reflexes.

"Harry, can you understand me?" The Doctor asked. 

Yet again Harry looked confused, but nodded slightly.

Louis let out the breath he'd been holding.

"That's good. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" 

Harry shook his head.

"What does he mean by that?" Louis asked.

"Harry, can you speak to me?" The Doctor asked.

He shook his head again.

"Can you try? Tell me your name"

Harry sighed. "H...H...H..H" he stuttered. That's all he could say.

Louis noted the tears start falling from his eyes.

He grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"What's wrong? Why can't he talk?"

"He has just had part of his brain removed, Louis. It looks like that might've caused this. We'll keep an eye on it. You should try to get him to speak, but if he becomes too agitated, then stop, don't upset him. We'll do more tests tomorrow." 

Louis thanked the Doctor, who left them alone.

"Don't cry baby. I know it's frustrating. I love you so much."

Louis wiped Harry's tears away, then his own. He got up onto Harry's bed next to him, knowing that wasn't really allowed, but he didn't care. He hugged Harry.

"We'll get you better soon, ok? You'll be back home, cuddling our baby girl, ordering me about, getting under my feet." Louis laughed nervously.

He felt Harry's body get heavier as he realised he was asleep.

He didn't move from the bed. He would stay there forever as long as he could get his Harry back.

He ended falling asleep too. He was shattered.

*****

"Louis?"

He felt a light shove on his arm.

"Louis? Sorry. We need to take Harry for a scan." 

Louis opened his eyes. His left arm was numb from being around Harry for the past two hours.

"Uhh...oh sorry. Yes." He managed to get his arm from under Harry and got up from the bed.

The nurse woke Harry up, as he needed to be awake for the scan.

"Hello beautiful. You're going for a scan now. I'll be waiting here for you. When you get back, we'll have another cuddle. Ok?" 

Harry nodded.

He was wheeled out of the room and Louis sat down to wait for his return.

He got his phone out and sent quick texts to his family.

*****

Harry was back in his room. Louis, Lucy and Liam were all there too.

"So...the scan showed swelling to the part of the brain that controls speech. Once the swelling goes down, he should be able to speak properly." Doctor Ross explained.

"Thank god." Lucy said as she held hands with Liam and Louis.

"How long will it take?" Louis asked.

"A few days maybe. We are concerned though, that with his past damage that affected his balance and coordination, that those could have been made worse. It's something we need to do tests on in the future."

"When can he come home?"

"Not for at least a week, I'm afraid. We'll see how he recovers"

The Doctor left.

Harry looked at Louis, sadly.

"Hey... it's ok love. I bet in a couple of weeks I'll be telling you to shut up, cos you won't stop talking!" He smiled.

Harry smiled too. "I... I...L..." He sighed and clench his fists in frustration.

"I know. I love you too Harry." He sat on the bed next to him.

"We'll leave you two alone." Liam said, standing up, Lucy doing the same. They both kissed both boys. "We'll come back tomorrow. Love you." 

Once they left, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and they cuddled up on his bed. Louis felt Harry shaking, as his shirt got wet from Harry's tears. 

"Let's go to sleep yeah? Love you baby."

They closed their eyes and fell into an exhaustive sleep.

*****

"Knock knock" Louis whispered as he entered Harry's room.

Harry was sat up in bed. He looked better. There was now some colour in his cheeks. He no longer looked ghostly.

Louis walked over to his bed, Harry smiled as he saw his daughter in Louis' arms.

"Bought someone to see you. Say hi to Daddy." He handed her over to Harry, who gently bought her down to rest against his chest.

"Th-Tha.." Louis smiled at Harry.

"She was missing you. How are you feeling?"

Harry waved his hand in a 'so-so' movement. All the while keeping his eyes fixed on the little girl.

It was three days since the operation. He was on strong medication, that made him very sleepy. 

"Mum and Dad said they'll visit after lunch. Niall, Zayn and Gem are coming this evening. Is that ok?"

Harry did a thumbs up sign.

"You should try to talk Harry. You might surprise yourself and the words will flood out. Tell me how pretty is our baby?" 

Harry looked at the baby, then at Louis. "P-P...Pret...P" Harry's hand rose and smacked his forehead in frustration.

Louis reached up and grabbed it, moving it back to the bed. "Don't do that darling." Louis said, sadly. "I'm sorry I pushed you." 

Harry went back to looking at Darcy. Louis could see how angry he was with himself, and he was trying not to cry.

*****

It was now a week since the operation.

"Good news. You're being discharged Harry." Doctor Ross said, smiling.

"Oh thank god. Can't wait to get out of here. No offence Doc!" Louis responded.

The Doctor laughed. "I've got the papers to sign." He placed a clipboard with the discharge papers on, in front of Harry, handing him a pen. Harry took it and signed his name, handing it back.

"Hope your recovery goes well Harry." Doctor Ross said, then left.

"Come on then bugger lugs. Let's get you home." Louis smiled, taking Harry's hand and helping him up off the bed.

He was quite wobbly on his feet. He was helped into a wheelchair and Louis pushed him out of the hospital to his car.

Harry struggled a bit getting into the car.

Once he was finally sat down and his seat belt done up, he relaxed. His heart was beating fast from the the effort.

Louis sat in the driver's seat and switched the engine on. "You ok love?" 

Harry nodded and smiled. He was tired out already.

*****

Once at home, Louis helped Harry onto the sofa and made some tea.

"Here you go baby. Bet you missed a decent cuppa?" He sat down next to Harry.

"Y-Yes I... d-did." He rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

"D-Darcy?" Harry asked. He wanted their baby home. He'd not seen much of her in the hospital.

"She'll be here soon. Don't worry. She'll be so happy to see you."

There was a knock at the door and Louis jumped up and opened it.

"Hi... Harry, Darcy is here!" He called out, taking the baby from Lucy, who followed him into the living room.

"I'm here too...thanks Louis!" She laughed. "Hello my beautiful boy. Glad to be home?" She bent down to give Harry a kiss and hug before sitting on one of the chairs.

Harry nodded. Louis placed Darcy in Harry's arms.

"I L-Love Y-You Darcy." He cooed.

"Dad's sorry he couldn't come he's been called in to work." 

Harry smiled.

"Fancy a cuppa Mum?" 

"Yes please Lou, I'm gasping." 

Louis went to the kitchen, Lucy followed.

"How's he doing?" She asked as she got a mug from the cupboard.

"Very quiet. I know his speech isn't good, but it's like he's scared to even try to talk. That he's embarrassed about the stutter. I hate seeing him like it."

Lucy rubbed his arm. "It'll get better with our help and if he's going to see the speech therapist."

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I swear to god, if he gets any more bad luck!" 

"I know. It's so unfair." They went back to the living room.

Harry was cradling Darcy and crying.

"Harry, love. What's wrong?" Louis asked, sitting next to him.

Harry sniffed. "I.. I love...you." 

"God, I love you so much Harry, we all do." He put his arm around him.

Louis other hand stroked Darcy's hair. 

"Darcy loves you lots, she told me last night." Harry giggled.

"Don't laugh, she really did. I understand baby talk you know. She said... I love my Daddy. He's lovely and caring. He's beautiful and funny. I'm so lucky he's my Daddy." 

Lucy was crying now, reaching into her bag for a packet of tissues.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis.

"Think you need time alone. I'll be off. Call me if you need to ok?" 

"Thanks Mum." Louis replied, getting up to see her out.

"Bye Harry love. Bye Darcy, bye Lou. Love you all." She said. Louis closed the door behind her and sat back down on the sofa. 

"Think we could all do with an early night? Shall we go up?" He asked a very tired looking Harry, who nodded.

Louis took Darcy up to their room first, and placed her in her cot. He then went back to help Harry.

It took a while to get back upstairs. Louis helped Harry get undressed.

"Hey...no ideas yeah? We're going to sleep, nothing else." Louis grinned.

Harry smirked. He really wanted to feel Louis' hands all over him, but to be honest he was too exhausted anyway.

"S-soon?" 

"Yes baby, soon. Very soon." He kissed Harry as he laid him in the bed, getting in beside him.

He wrapped an arm over Harry, snuggling into his side.

"Goodnight. Love you "

"L-Love Y-You t.." 

Louis smiled.

They fell into a comfortable slumber.

*****

Louis woke up at 6am, feeling the cold sheets beside him, he realised Harry wasn't there.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, taking note of the early time.

He got out of bed and went to check on Darcy, but she wasn't there either.

Walking down the stairs, he could hear whispers coming from the living room. 

"Harry? Why are you up? You shouldn't have come down with Darcy...what if you'd fallen?"

Harry looked up at Louis. "S-Sorry. S-she was h-hungry." 

"You should've woken me up, love." He sat next to Harry, watching as Darcy drank milk from a bottle.

"I...I w-want to d-do some...something! F-fed up b-being useless!" He said miserably.

"You're not useless baby. You've been ill. I just don't want you doing too much too soon. But thank you." 

Darcy finished her bottle. "Shall I take her from you?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. 

Louis took her, placing her on his shoulder, rubbing her back gently, to make her bring up her wind. "That's better isn't it darling?" He cooed.

"Why don't we go back to bed? I'll change her nappy first. Then we can have a nice cuddle."

Harry smiled and nodded, getting up slowly. Louis carried Darcy while helping Harry back up the stairs. He got into bed while Louis changed Darcy's bum.

Once she was asleep in her cot, Louis got into bed and cuddled up to Harry.

"You feel cold, love. Let me warm you up." Louis said with a smirk.

Louis bought his lips up to Harry's and kissed him gently, at first.

"Hmmm..." Harry moaned as he opened his mouth to let Louis' tongue inside.

Louis' hand moved over Harry's chest, pinching his nipples, making Harry arch his back.

"L-Lou!" 

"Yes baby?"

"T-Touch me?"

Louis grinned and his hand moved lower, over his stomach and down to his groin. 

Harry hissed when Louis rubbed his cock. He hadn't had much contact since the operation. It felt so good. Blissful.

"G-God!"

"You like that eh? Mmm you feel so good." 

Louis' hand moved up and down, torturerously slowly for Harry, he needed relief, and soon.

"F-Faster!"

"Oh no..." Louis smirked as he moved down Harry's body, licking over his hard nipples, down his chest, stomach, to his v line. He licked Harry from his balls up to the tip of his leaking cock.

"F...F...F...Fuck!" 

Louis laughed and he took Harry in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.

Harry bucked his hips up, fucking into Louis' hot mouth.

Louis almost gagged as he hit the back of his throat, over and over. 

"L-Lou...I... I'm...gonna..."

One more thrust and Harry was coming hard down Louis' throat.

"F-FUCK!" Harry moaned as he orgasmed harder than he can remember doing before.

Louis took his mouth off of Harry's cock, licking all over it, making Harry shudder from being over sensitive. Louis looked up at Harry, a glint in his eyes. Smirking as he licked all up his body again.

They connected their lips again, Harry tasting himself on Louis' tongue.

They both moaned as Harry reached down between Louis' legs.

"M-my turn." He grinned, as he flipped Louis over onto the bed.

Harry did exactly what Louis did to him. Savouring every inch of Louis' body.

Once Louis was satisfied, they laid together.

"You're amazing Harry!" Louis said as his heart rate returned to normal.

"S-so are Y-You. I L-Love you."

They fell asleep, in each others arms.

*****

Harry was at his speech therapy session.

"Can you read what's on the paper for me Harry?" The therapist, Alex, asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "Th-the w-w-weath-er is s-sunny and th-there won't b-be any r-rain to-day."

Harry frowned. He hated his stutter so much. 

"That's good Harry. Can you try the next sentence?"

"T-T-Tomorrow it w-will be mo-mostly dry w-with a f-few sh-showers." 

"Excellent. Much better than last week. I'll give you some exercises to do at home. Can you try one more?"

Harry shook his head. It was tiring trying to speak, when you can't do it properly.

"Ok. I'll see you next week."

Harry stood up, shook Alex's hand and left.

He immediately sat down outside Alex's office and put his head in his hands. He was so frustrated.

Louis walked towards him, he'd gone to get a cup of tea.

"Harry? Are you ok love? What's wrong?"

Harry looked up at him with tears on his cheeks.

"Baby?!"

"I... I can't d-do i-it!"

"Yes you can. You'll be jabbering before you know it. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

Harry wiped his cheeks and rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Let's go home."

*****

Time went by...

It was now August, Darcy was six months old. 

Harry's speech was progressing. It still wasn't how it was before, and the Doctor's don't think it will progress any further.

Harry was happy though. He was the happiest he had felt for a long long time.

His medication had finally got sorted out. He still had nightmares, more about Anna and the crash, rather than his father.

Louis was now the manager of the local football team.

Harry was writing from home for a magazine.

*****

It was a glorious, bright, sunny Sunday morning. Louis had decided to surprise Harry with a picnic by the river.

"Is this a good spot?" He asked as he went to place a blanket on the ground.

"Yes... that's g-good." Harry replied, pushing the pushchair towards him.

Louis put the blanket down and placed the bag he was carrying on top of it.

"Come on madam... you're gonna enjoy the picnic too." Louis said, as he pulled Darcy out of the pushchair.

Harry sat down as Louis passed her to him, sitting her between his legs.

Louis sat down and opened the bag up. He took out the sandwiches, crisps, fruit and cake placing them in the centre of the blanket.

Underneath the pushchair, was a bottle of squash and some plastic cups. Harry wasn't allowed any alcohol due to all the meds he takes. 

Harry fed Darcy from a jar of baby food, getting more down her than in her mouth, making Louis laugh.

"S-Sorry." 

"It's fine, love, don't worry about it."

They sat, watching the birds flying around, throwing an occasional bit of bread to the ducks.

They ate their food and made small talk.

"Harry?" 

Harry looked at Louis and smiled.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. About us."

"Y-You have?"

"Yes...and I think..well..."

Louis reached inside Darcy's baby changing bag and pulled out a box, he hid it behind his back.

He took Harry's hand in his. "I've loved you for so many years, Harry. I feel like we were always meant to be together. It was fate that brought us together."

Harry's heart was pounding.

Louis went down on one knee and pulled the box out in front of him. "I would love it if you would be my husband. Will you marry me, please?" He opened the box and Harry gasped, his hands going up to his mouth.

"YES!" Harry yelled, as a happy tear fell from his eye. "YES YES YES!" 

Louis laughed. He took the ring out of the box and slid it slowly into Harry's ring finger.

Harry fell into Louis' arms and hugged him tightly. They kissed for a minute or so.

"Th-Thank you L-Lou. I love you s-so much." Harry whispered in Louis' ear.

"I love you more. Do you like the ring?"

Harry looked closer. "It's b-b-b" he sighed "lovely."

"Just like you, my love."

They laid down on the blanket, Darcy in her pushchair beside them, and looked up at the blue sky.

*****

September 28th 2015....

"You look amazing Harry. So handsome." Lucy gushed as she straightened his tie.

Harry smiled and hugged his Mum. "Thank you M-mum. I'm s-so nervous. I'm shaking." 

"Take deep breaths. You'll be fine." She assured him. She kissed his cheek, smiling. "See you soon." Harry nodded as she turned and walked away.

"Ready Harry?" Niall asked. Harry nodded again.

"Hope I don't piss my-myself." Harry giggled, nervously.

Niall laughed, grabbing his arm, motioning him towards the door.

"I feel sick!" Louis whispered to Zayn. 

"Calm down! Just think of what's ahead." Zayn whispered back, smiling. "He's just as nervous as you are."

Lucy took a seat near them, giving them both a massive smile and a thumbs up. 

Music started playing, as the congregation stood up, all turning towards the back of the church.

Harry appeared at the door, dressed in a navy blue suit, white shirt, black tie and shoes. A pink rose in his buttonhole. 

Louis' heart missed a beat when he saw him walking down the aisle. He smiled brightly.

Harry and Niall arrived at the front of the church and came to a stop next to Louis and Zayn.

Louis looked lovingly at his soon to be husband, in his matching outfit, pride gushing through his body.

"Hi!" He grinned.

"Hey!" Harry replied, their hands fell into each others and they stared into each others eyes. "You're so handsome."

"You're so beautiful." Louis replied. Harry blushed.

The vicar started the ceremony.

After the initial words, a few hymns and such, it was time for their vows.

"Harry... I've loved you since the day we met. I took care of you as a brother, and a boyfriend. Now I will take care of you as your husband. You make me so happy. You've had a hard life, but together...we will have a great life with our beautiful baby girl. I will love you til the day I die."

Harry blushed again.

"Louis...I am s-so happy I met you. You h-have been my r-rock. You helped m-me through my hardest t-times and I will always b-be grateful. Without you...I don't think I'd s-still be here. I owe you m-my life. I will L-Love you forever."

There wasn't a dry eye in the church, even the vicar had to wipe a tear away.

"Do you you Louis, take thee Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you take care of each other in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

Louis stared deep into Harry's eyes. "I do."

And do you Harry, take thee Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you take care of each other in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

Harry smiled. "I do."

They placed rings on each others fingers.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

They fell into each others arms and kissed. The congregation all stood and clapped.

"Congratulations"

Camera flashes were all going off as the couple stood posing, before walking back up the aisle and went outside for more photos.

*****

Everyone went to the local hall they had hired for the reception.

It was decorated in purple, balloons, streamers and banners everywhere.

Harry and Louis sat at the top confetti covered table, Liam and Lucy either side of them. Niall, Zayn and Gemma filled the rest of the table.

Food and drink had been enjoyed and it was time for speeches.

Louis stood up. "First of all, thank you all for sharing our happy day. We're so lucky to have such an amazing family and wonderful friends. Mum and Dad...we can't thank you enough. You took us both into your family, and helped us both grow into strong men. We don't know what our lives would've been like if it wasn't for you." 

Lucy and Liam looked at the couple, smiling.

"Harry has been in my life for thirteen years now. He doesn't know it, but he's kept me going. My love for him grew and grew and I can't thank him enough. Our little girl means the world to both of us. He's a great Dad. I'm so happy that we're finally married. I love you so much Harry." 

Harry stood up in tears, hugging Louis so tight, he nearly squashed him.

After a quick kiss, Louis sat down. 

"Wow!" Harry said shakily, wiping his eyes. "How d-do i follow that?" Everyone laughed.

"Louis is my life. I owe him everything. He's always b-been so compassionate. He's put up w-with me through m-my bad times, which let's face it, is a lot. I still d-don't know why he l-loves me s-so much. I just know I l-love him. He could've had anyone, b-but he chose me. Th-Thank you Lou. S-Sorry I..I...I c-can't say m-more. We'd b-be h-here all n-night."

Louis noted Harry's stutter getting worse, which he does when he's tired or frustrated, so he grabbed his hand and stood up, hugging him. "It's ok love. You were fabulous."

Everyone stood, clapping, cheering, crying.

They sat down both so happy to have got that part out of the way.

As the night progressed, and the DJ started playing some good party music, Harry was up dancing with Louis, Darcy in his arms as they danced.

"You ok baby?" Louis said over the music."

"I'm g-good thanks." He replied. Louis could tell he was getting tired though, so he took Darcy from him, and danced some more.

The music suddenly stopped.

"Hi everyone!" Niall said over the speakers. "It's the time you've ball been waiting for....the first dance!" Everyone cheered and made their way to the side of the room, leaving Harry and Louis alone, Darcy having gone with Lucy.

Harry fell into Louis' arms as the music started, you're still the one by Shania Twain, and they started to sway.

Louis rested his head against Harry's chest, hearing his heart pounding at first, then settling into a more gentle rhythm.

"I love you." Harry said into Louis' hair. Louis heard him and smiled, looking up into his new husband's eyes.

"I love you too." Louis stood on his tip toes as they kissed, the dancing stopped as they forgot where they were. 

The song ended, everyone clapped and joined them on the dance floor. More music played and the dancing went on.

Harry was tired, so he went and sat down with his parents.

Darcy was asleep in Lucy's arms, which was amazing as the music was so loud. 

"Thank you." Harry said as he yawned.

"What for love?" Lucy said.

"For giving m-me my life back. I'd b-be dead if it wasn't f-for you."

"Oh darling. You don't need to thank us. You've done so many good things on your own and with Louis. We're so proud of you, and how strong you've grown. We'll always be here for you, no matter what." Liam nodded in agreement.

"I'm so h-happy now." He looked over at Louis who was chasing Sam and Gemma around the dancefloor. "I'm so lucky."

Louis looked over, seeing Harry staring at him, and blew him a kiss. Harry pretended to grab it and held it to his heart, before blowing one back.

At midnight, the party was over. The guests had all left, except for Liam, Lucy, Niall and Zayn.

"Thanks everyone. It's been a fantastic day, hasn't it Harry?" Harry nodded, he was absolutely shattered.

"We're so glad you two are married at last. We thought it would never happen." Zayn laughed.

"Yeah. Bout bloody time eh?" Niall added.

"So proud of you boys. We love you all so much." Lucy said, smiling.

"Look after each other, ok?" Liam said, obviously.

"We will." Harry said, barely able to stay awake. "Thank you for everything."

*****

Louis and Harry were back home by 1am. Darcy was with Lucy and Liam. Louis helped Harry get undressed and get into bed as he was so tired. He tucked him in and got in next to him. 

They were going on honeymoon tomorrow. 

Louis laid his head next to Harry, who was already asleep.

"Goodnight husband. Here's to the future!" Louis said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

That night he dreamt of what their future would hold. 

It would be full of love and happiness.

Fate bought them together and nothing would tear them apart.

*** The End ***

There we have it.

Sorry it ended sooner than I hoped but hope you enjoyed it.

**************************


End file.
